


最初，最後，以及之間的一切

by Dammit_Jim, IthilienMoonlight



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adult!Aragorn, Angst, Chinese, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Build, Teenage!Aragorn, Translation, child!Aragorn, mentions of characters and events of the Hobbit, never-aging!Legolas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Jim/pseuds/Dammit_Jim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthilienMoonlight/pseuds/IthilienMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自Dammit_Jim的作品，“Their First and Last Meeting (and all the years in-between)”</p>
<p>敘述Legolas與Aragorn相遇<br/>然後認識、熟識，多年以來在黑暗勢力再度崛起的同時，兩人的成長與情感建立的過程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初次見面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their First and Last Meeting (and all the years in-between)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667127) by [Dammit_Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Jim/pseuds/Dammit_Jim). 



> 經原作者同意翻譯。  
> 第一次嘗試翻譯。原作的故事很棒，敘述很美；希望譯者的文句敘述能夠完整傳達故事內容。

Legola剛抵達Imladris，最多沒超過一小時，在花園裡的閑靜漫步被一陣騷動的聲音擾亂。他跟著聲音找到來源，而且小心的不讓自己吸引他人的注意，看著幾位精靈衛兵以及Elrond本人，聚集在入口處，圍著一匹棕色的馬；Legolas這才發現衛兵們與Elrond跪在一個女子的旁邊，應該就是馬匹的主人。

他聽見低語聲，悄悄的靠近了些，Elrond低沈的聲音，以及另一個輕柔的女聲語帶沈重的交談著；他驚訝的發現他們說通用語，而周圍的衛兵們聽不懂他們所說的內容。

女子掙扎著想要說更多；「我們需要庇護，拜託您，Elrond。」她請求著。

「Gilraen，發生什麼事了？」Elrond輕聲說，「Arathorn呢？他怎麼了？」

「他，他已經死了。」她說完就倒在衛兵的懷中。

「帶她到醫療房去，為她準備一個房間。」Elrond用精靈語大聲的下令。

衛兵們迅速移動，帶著那個女子離開中庭。Legolas猜想，Arathorn想必是這位女子的家人，兄弟、父親或是丈夫？也可能是兒子。Elrond慢慢的轉身站起，正對著Legolas嚴肅又帶著疑惑的表情。

Legolas沒預料到Elrond手裡抱著東西，乍看之下那像是一塊髒毛毯，但Legolas靠近一看就發現那是個有一頭棕色亂髮的人類男孩，裹在綠色的舊毯子裡。男孩的年紀不會超過兩歲，安靜的躺在Elrond的臂彎裡。

「Legolas。」Elrond說。年輕的精靈也分辨不出這是招呼還是見到他的驚訝，但Elrond的臉色一沈繼續說，「我必需請求你的協助，」他停頓了下來，彷彿在思考要怎麼繼續說下去，「請幫我照顧一下這孩子，那女人傷得很重，我擔心她撐不過去。」

Legolas沒多想就點頭答應，隨後發現人類男孩被放到自己的手裡；他呆立了一下子，不知道現在該做什麼。最後決定帶著男孩到旁邊的小涼亭，讓他坐下。Legolas望著男孩，而男孩只是沈默的坐著，沒有移動也沒發出任何聲音，低著頭彷彿在哀悼些什麼。Legolas感到十分困惑，他總以為人類常有很多情緒化的表現。

精靈只能猜測男孩此刻的感受，畢竟自己未曾經歷過失去摯愛的哀傷。他努力想著該如何安撫這孩子，但依然毫無頭緒，只能選擇坐在男孩身旁。不久之後Legolas發現這一陣沈默開始令人不安，他起身走到男孩前面，跪在地上，嘗試著想要吸引男孩的目光。然而男孩依舊沒有抬起視線，於是Legolas跪坐了下來，開始對男孩說話，反正情況也不會比現在更糟。

「我的名字是Legolas。」Legolas以通用語輕聲說。

男孩聽到聲音抬起頭；Legolas知道自己的通用語雖然發音正確，但因為太久沒有使用，聽起來應該很生硬。

「你叫什麼名字，孩子？」他問。

男孩沒有回答。Legolas坐在地上，背靠著男孩坐著的長凳。

「我想你大概覺得這裡很陌生。」Legolas說，嘗試換個方式安撫男孩，「這一切對你來說可能會讓你害怕，或許你從來沒有見過精靈，而且又來到了一個不認識的地方。」

男孩依然沒有反應，但Legolas直覺認為自己說話的聲音能讓男孩感到平靜。

「這裡是Imladris。」Legolas說，「你的族人稱之為Rivendell。」他停頓了一下，轉頭看了男孩一眼；「你一定很想家，我也是。雖然我也才剛到這裡，但我發現我總是想往森林的方向靠近，那是我的族人居住的地方......。」

「我叫做Aragorn。」男孩忽然說，中斷了Legolas的話語。

Legolas轉過身，看見男孩終於抬起頭；在深色的捲髮下面，一雙灰色的眼睛正凝視著精靈。

「很高興認識你，Aragorn。」Legolas說。

Aragorn看著地板，然後才慢慢抬頭問，「媽媽呢？」

Legolas思索該如何回答，要隱瞞還是告訴男孩事實；最後他決定實話實說。「她受傷了，而且很嚴重，但中土最好的醫者正在照顧她。」

Aragorn點點頭，輕聲的說，「我不要她像爸爸一樣離開。」

原來是男孩的父親、女子的丈夫過世了。Legolas皺眉，想著該怎麼回應。「你的父親不會離開。」精靈說，他知道這是真的。

男孩困惑的看著精靈。

「精靈會活很久，我們有更多的時間去學會很多事情。」Legolas告訴男孩，「就像是人類有時候會忘記，但我們知道當動物或植物死亡以後，他們並沒有真的離開。」Legolas看著男孩的臉上的表情因為一絲希望而亮了起來，心裡覺得很滿足。「他們的能量還有情感，會繼續留在他們的周圍，把生命帶回大地。」

Aragorn眨著眼一邊思考。「爸爸因為保護我而死。」他說。

Legolas看著男孩，露出了一抹悲傷的微笑，「那麼，」他把手掌放在Aragorn的胸口，「你的父親將會永遠在這裡。」精靈停頓了一下子，「當你想要對他說話的時候，只要閉上眼睛想著他，他會一直在那裡。」

Legolas移開自己的手，看著男孩。Aragorn睜大眼睛低頭看著精靈的大手剛剛觸碰的地方，不知道該覺得快樂，如釋重負還是兩者都有。但不管是哪一種，Legolas知道此刻男孩還無法用言語表達自己的心情，於是精靈靜靜的坐在男孩身旁等待著。

沈默了一陣子，男孩挪動身體靠近精靈，看著坐在地上的Legolas。精靈轉過頭對著男孩微笑；男孩望著精靈邊思索邊眨眼，然後伸出沾滿灰塵的小手觸碰Legolas金色的頭髮，彷彿對於自己的發現感到滿意，微微的歪著頭。

「你是精靈公主嗎？」Aragorn問。

Legolas很少大笑，但自己也對男孩的話語感到驚訝，而忍不住的笑出聲音來。

「不。」他微笑著說，「但是很接近了。」

Aragorn皺起了眉頭。

「我是Legolas Greenleaf，密林國度的王子。」

Aragorn揚起一邊的眉毛，思索著Legolas說的是不是真的。

「我是男生，相信我。」Legolas說。

Aragorn聳肩，決定不去在意；他咬了咬嘴唇然後問，「我們現在是朋友了嗎？」

「如果你想要的話。」Legolas說。

Aragorn笑了，用力的點頭。


	2. 朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond率眾前往幽暗密林參加議會，Estel跟著一起，卻在那裡發現他似乎沒有自己期待的受到歡迎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者會在辛達語出現時，後面加上英譯，每章節的最後也會依照出現順序附上原文與解釋。在中譯版會以辛達語(中文)呈現，並同樣於章節的後面附上原文與注釋。

Estel騎在棕色的小馬背上，抬頭望向高處樹冠的視線也隨著小馬的步伐輕柔晃動著。Elrond率領著精靈們到幽暗密林的國度，Estel並不是太在乎此行的目的是什麼；他強烈的渴望能跟著Elrond一起前往幽暗密林，儘管母親十分憂慮，不希望男孩離開Imladris，最後還是讓步了。

 

記憶所及，Estel覺得自己一直都在Imladris生活，從來沒有見過外面的世界；不過Elrond的兩個兒子，Elladan與Elrohir，曾說過在Estel還很小的時候，從非常遙遠的西方來到Imladris。除此之外，Estel再也沒有聽其他人提過這件事。

Elrond的隊伍經歷了漫漫旅程，終於看見了被露珠覆蓋著、映著晨曦而閃爍發光的Thranduil的宮殿的尖頂。Estel驚訝的睜大了眼，回想著自己是否曾經見過比Thranduil的宮殿更美的景象。密林的衛兵帶領眾人進入了令人目眩神迷的宮殿大廳，引導他們到達休憩的寢室，歡迎他們的來臨，同時留下了關於晚宴的指示。

 

Estel迫不及待的想要探索周遭的新環境，甚至等不及讓Elrond請侍者為他換上乾淨的衣物和鞋子；精靈總是能夠維持乾淨整潔，但人類經常會讓自己沾滿泥土和灰塵，對於一個七歲的人類男孩而言，情況更甚。等到Estel終於梳洗乾淨，得到Elrond的允許開始他的探險，精靈領主的唇角揚起一抹微笑，想起了自己那對雙子年幼時期頑皮淘氣的景象。

 

Estel奔跑著經過一個接一個廳堂，向每位女精靈低頭行禮、向其他的男精靈微笑，雖然他不是很確定到底誰是女士、誰是先生，因為並非每個女精靈都穿著裙裝。一開始，他因為能夠離開Imladris的興奮心情讓他無暇注意周圍望向他的眼光，但很快的他發現這些注視裡面帶著困惑、嫌惡與害怕，而男孩雀躍的腳步慢了下來，開始遲疑的慢慢往前走。周圍的精靈在經過他身旁的時候用精靈語竊竊私語。

 

「那是個人類孩子。」其中一個精靈衛兵對同伴說說。

 

另一個女侍問，「他在這裡做什麼？」

 

「你看，他好髒。」

 

Estel差一點絆倒，聽著他們的談話皺著眉頭，他一點也不骯髒。精靈們並不知道他會說精靈語，而且遠比他們說通用語的能力更好。他們的評論讓Estel感覺好像有一桶冰水澆自己背上，喉嚨裡面彷彿有什麼東西卡住了。他沒想過原來自己不被精靈接受，以為木精靈就像Imladris的精靈們一樣會把他當成自己的一份子。看起來木精靈並不喜歡他，而他們甚至還沒開始認識他。Estel很想要回應他們，告訴他們自己比他們想像的更好，但精靈們繼續交談。

 

「是Elrond帶他來的？」

 

「沒錯，看他的穿著。」

 

「你覺得Elrond為什麼會讓這骯髒的小東西穿戴這樣精緻的衣著？」

 

「或許是他的父親還是母親偷來的？這些凡人常會做些無恥的事情。」

 

Estel默默的退開，遠離精靈們；感覺自己的心跳加速，一陣暈眩。 _如果知道自己不被歡迎，他才不會到這裡來。如果自己是真的是個負擔，為什麼Elrond從來沒提過？他想要儘快的離開，逃走。_

 

沒注意到腳下的階梯，Estel往前跌倒，同時試著想要抓住旁邊的樹枝穩住身體，但卻讓自己的膝蓋撞上了一邊鏽蝕的金屬長凳。他稍坐了一下，不讓眼淚流下來，然後又開始往下走，進入了空無一人的中庭花園。

 

就在那裡，一個熟悉的精靈發現了男孩。從Elrond大人處得知人類男孩也在到達宮殿之後，他就開始四處尋覓男孩的身影，而他之所以能夠這樣迅速的找到男孩，也是因為沿途聽到了宮殿裡其他精靈對這孩子的批評。他猜想這孩子現在應該懂得精靈的語言，因為男孩此刻正低著頭坐在花園裡，就像他們初次見面的時候那樣。

 

「Mae g’ovannen.(很高興見到你)，孩子。」一個溫暖友善的精靈說。

 

Estel抬頭看著前方出現的面孔。「你是來叫我離開的嗎？」他用流利的精靈語說，「Goheno nin. (請原諒我)我並不知道自己不被允許到這裡來。」男孩起身，一隻強壯有力的手掌輕按在他肩上，阻止他的動作。

 

「我父親的國度永遠歡迎你。」Legolas說。

 

男孩再次抬起頭，「Legolas?」距離上一次，也是第一次見面已經有一段時間，記憶開始有些模糊了。

 

Legolas對著男孩微笑，讓男孩知道自己的猜測沒錯。男孩跳起來撲向Legolas，緊緊抱住精靈。「Legolas。」

 

精靈也抬起手擁抱男孩，「真高興能再見到你，henig(小朋友)。」

 

Estel鬆開擁抱精靈的手，坐在長凳上；心滿意足的搖晃著雙腿，雖然膝蓋上的傷口依然隱隱作痛。

 

「我想，你還記得我。」Legolas說著，在Estel身旁坐下。

 

Estel咬著下唇，「嗯。」他一邊玩弄著身旁的苔蘚，「算是吧。」

 

Legolas帶著微笑說，「你長得好快。」

 

Estel聞言坐直了身軀，「我上個月就滿七歲了。」他驕傲的說。

 

「我錯過了你的生日。」

 

「沒關係啦。」Estel說，「你已經錯過六個了。」

 

兩人沈默了一陣子，Legolas注意到Estel膝蓋上的傷口。

 

「怎麼了？」精靈指著Estel的膝蓋問道。

 

Estel別開視線，「我跌倒了。跑得太快沒注意到前面的東西。」

 

Legolas在男孩的面前跪下，讓自己的視線與男孩一樣高，開始檢查男孩的膝蓋。那是一道很深的割傷，但還好傷口並不大，雖然最後可能會留下疤痕。

 

「那你這樣匆忙的要跑去哪裡呢，henig(小朋友)？」Legolas問，雖然他早知道這問題的答案是什麼，但他還是希望能夠聽到Estel自己告訴他。

 

「這裡得精靈似乎不喜歡我，他們在談論我。」

 

Legolas點了點頭，輕嘆了一口氣。「我會去跟他們談談。Goheno nin (請原諒我)，我的族人有些嚴苛，畢竟人類與精靈之間累積了很多也很久的嫌隙。」

 

「為什麼？」Estel搖頭問。

 

Legolas溫柔的微笑著回應，「這個故事留著以後再說吧。」現在還不是講述關於Sauron與Isildur過往的時機。如果讓這孩子太快接觸到關於最後聯盟的戰役歷史，Estel可能也會在沒有充分心理準備的狀態下了解自己家族的歷史。

 

Elrond不只告訴Legolas該去哪裡找這孩子，同時也將Estel的身世，以及這條血脈對於中土世界的意義告訴了Legolas。為了保護Aragorn，Elrond和Aragorn的母親決定將這孩子的身世保密，直到孩子長大成人，能夠保護自己為止。於是他們為這男孩取了另一個名字，Estel，在辛達精靈的語言裡面是「希望」的意思。

 

Legolas將手放在Estel膝蓋的傷口上，同時輕聲的用Estel從來沒聽過的語言吟唱著；那是Quenya(昆雅語)，精靈的古老語言，很少人能夠讀懂，更少人能夠使用這語言。現在只有精靈中的智者、或像是Elrond、Thranduil這樣的精靈王、以及王室成員懂這種語言。

 

Estel驚訝的看著精靈移開手，發現膝蓋上的傷已經消失了，原本受傷的地方只剩下淺淺的疤痕。

 

「你治好它了！」Estel開心的驚嘆，晃動著先前受傷的腳，發現一點都不痛了。

 

「但我想我沒辦法讓傷口不留疤痕。」Legolas說。

 

Estel笑著說，「我才不介意。有傷痕代表你很勇敢，不是嗎？」

 

精靈對著男孩露出微笑，「如果你認為是這樣，也可以。雖然醫療並不是我的專長，但如果有藥草的話，我就能做更多。我擅長的是傳訊和偵察。」Legolas說。「如果你想要學習這方面的知識，你該向Elrond請教......。」

 

「但我想要你教我。」Estel迫不及待的打斷，「拜託你？」男孩彷彿想起該有的禮貌而又加上了請求的字詞。

 

Legolas點頭，「也可以。」

 

就在這時，精靈的號角響起，意味著議會暫告一個段落。Legolas帶著Estel穿過宮殿，介紹著壁畫、掛毯或是任何吸引男孩好奇目光的事物，講述這些物品上記載的歷史。經過他們身旁的精靈們看著孩子的眼神不再充滿嫌惡與排斥，畢竟Legolas在這裡是一位備受尊敬的精靈，而他識人的能力也是被肯定的。但這一切都不能夠阻止Estel對著每個朝他皺眉頭的精靈吐舌做鬼臉。

 

\-----

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Estel: 希望

Mae g’ovannen: 「很高興見到你」(英文＝you are well met)；見面的招呼語。

Goheno nin: 「請原諒我」(英文＝forgive me)；請求原諒的正式用語，就像是口語說的對不起、很抱歉。

Henig: 「年輕的孩子」(英文＝my child)；在這裡作為對年幼孩童表示親近的稱呼。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, here we go!   
> Hope that I can make it to the end. :)


	3. 玩耍的日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel只是渴望有個玩伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：關於Elrohir以及Elladan的角色個性，是依照電影Born of Hope中的設定。大推這部片給喜歡魔戒系列的人；故事敘述Dúnedain(登丹人)的生活，以及Aragorn的父母，Arathorn與Gilraen相遇的故事；Aragorn也出現在片中，當時還是個幼童而且十分可愛。警告：電影的結局讓作者淚流滿面。  
> (譯註：Born of Hope是一部獨立製作的電影，有興趣可透過網路搜尋片名，到製作團隊的網頁觀賞。)

_Estel緊握著手上的劍，將手上的武器作為是自己身體的延伸一般揮舞著。經過了長久而且紮實的訓練，今天將是驗收成果的時刻。眼前這個把他當做佳餚的食人妖露出滿口黃牙，得意的竊笑，知道遠比眼前的年輕男孩更強壯有力。但牠絕對低估了Estel的敏捷以及潛行的能力，而Estel就這樣悄悄移動，靠近食人妖，出手一擊就將食人妖打倒。_

 

「啊哈。」Estel往前跳躍，朝著前方的大樹，或說是「食人妖」，揮舞著手上的木劍。

 

「喔，不！等等！」男孩大喊，繼續說著故事。 _「食人妖不只一隻！」_ 他假裝往後撤退，重新舉起手上的武器。「這時Elrohir和Elladan及時趕到，救了我......。」Estel望向一旁的雙子嘟噥著，「這時候你們應該要來救我呀。」

 

Elrohir揚起一邊眉毛，低頭看著男孩；而Elladan卻因為男孩豐富的想像而對著Estel微笑著說，「但我沒有看到食人妖。」

 

Estel翻了個白眼，站起身走向雙子。這對兄弟長得幾乎一模一樣，陌生人大概無法區辨；但Estel很快就學會分辨，Elrohir很嚴肅，不苟言笑，但從Elladan的眼神裡面可以看到他比較輕鬆的那一面，走路的腳步也比較輕快，彷彿不被外在的任何煩惱影響。

 

「當然沒有食人妖。」Etsel回應，「你們沒看見因為牠根本不在這裡，我在玩想像的遊戲。」男孩露齒而笑，「你們可以陪我玩一下嗎？」

 

Elrohir先看了他的兄弟一眼，才對Estel說，「不久之後你就要開始和我們一起訓練了。」

 

「然後你的遊戲就再也不會像過去一樣有趣。」Elladan補充。

 

「未來的道路上，處處充滿不可避免的危機與險阻。」Elrohir接著說完。

 

Estel嘆息。「喔，Elladan，Elrohir，Gin  ú-chenion (我真的不懂)，你們很少出現，但每次出現的時候都說著各種危機和險阻。」男孩說著，「難道你們都沒有輕鬆、享受的時候嗎？」

 

雙子互望了對方一下，然後對著Estel搖頭。

 

「如果他即將告別他的童年，那我絕對不會坐視歡樂時光消失而袖手旁觀。」

 

Estel忽然聽見一個熟悉的聲音，難掩興奮的幾乎要尖叫。「Legolas！」他開心的衝上前去擁抱精靈。

 

Legolas給了男孩一個緊緊的擁抱，「Ci maer, mellonig (你好嗎，我的朋友)？」他問。

 

「看到你，現在覺得好多了。」Estel點頭回答。

 

Legolas聽到男孩的回答，感到有些驚訝。「你在玩些什麼？」

 

Estel鬆開抱著精靈的手，沒有注意自己的回答顯然讓精靈覺得有些訝異；「我在和食人妖打鬥，而且輕鬆的打贏了。」男孩驕傲的說。

 

「我們來玩對打的遊戲好不好？」Estel撿拾起地上的木劍，指著一旁的另一把劍，滿心期待的問。

 

Legolas拿起劍，試著揮舞了一下，然後擺出戰鬥的姿勢，將另一隻手放在背後。Elrohir和Elladan眼見Legolas解救了他們，讓他們可以不用陪Estel玩耍，默默的離開繼續去完成手上的工作。雙子不知道的是，木精靈其實很喜歡和這個人類男孩在一起。

 

Estel笑著，看著Legolas舉起劍，然後迅速的朝向精靈發動攻擊；他的動作讓自己身體的左側毫無防備，但Legolas放過了這個機會，反而假裝驚訝的往後退了幾步。Estel開心的大笑，Legolas像是要讓自己專心的皺了皺眉頭，開始繞著男孩移動。

 

Estel揮著他的武器，Legolas往前攻擊，小心的讓自己手上的劍從男孩身旁滑過。Estel倒吸了一口氣，盯著對手的神情變得嚴肅。精靈的劍朝著男孩的腳刺去，Estel迅速閃躲，用自己的劍擋住了精靈的攻勢。

 

Legolas撤退，讓男孩能準備下一波攻擊。Estel看著精靈的肩膀和腳，然後往前跳躍，先朝著精靈的腳部揮劍轉移對方的注意力，然後快速的提起劍刺向精靈的側身。Legolas往後倒在地上。

 

「 Nîdh (喔)！」

 

Estel睜大了眼睛顯得很擔心。「Boe gin eithad (你沒事吧)？」

 

Legoals呻吟。Estel在精靈身旁跪下，「 Boe gin eithad？」他輕聲的又問了一次。

 

精靈忽然伸出手抓住男孩，把他拉向自己，然後對著男孩搔癢。Estel忽然明白原來精靈只是假裝受傷倒地。

 

「Posto (別這樣啦)。」Estel邊笑邊請求，「posto！」

 

Legolas放開了男孩，兩人從地上坐起身；木劍完全被遺忘在一旁。

 

「你的劍術真是有夠糟。」Estel沒發現Legolas放水讓他贏。

 

「是啊，mellonig (我的朋友)。」Legolas點頭，「我比較會用弓箭。」

 

「弓箭？」Estel顯得十分好奇，「我好像從來沒有見過這種東西，我可以看看嗎？」

 

「當然。」Legolas微笑著回答。

 

於是精靈站起來離開原本坐著的地方，拿了自己的弓，順手將裝著箭的箭袋掛在肩上。他把弓遞給了Estel；「喔，原來是peng (譯註：辛達語)！」男孩說，「我知道這個，Elrohir和Elladan會用。」

 

「在通用語裡面，它叫做弓。」精靈說。

 

Estel小心翼翼的捧著Legolas的弓，灰色的眼睛仔細觀察著弓上的雕刻花紋。

 

「那pillin (譯註：辛達語)的通用語怎麼說呢？」Estel問的同時，眼神還是沒有離開手上的武器。

 

Legolas和藹的回答，「是箭。」

 

「是箭。」Estel抬頭看著精靈。

 

「不。」Legolas笑了。「只有，箭。」他刻意在語句的中間停頓。

 

Estel眨著眼睛，「原來pilin叫做箭。」

 

Legolas點頭。

 

「它好美。」Estel把弓交還給精靈。

 

Legolas接過Estel遞回來的武器；「這把是我最喜歡的弓。」他輕柔的用手指滑過上面的刻紋，「我用了很多時間做出來的。」Legolas看著男孩問，「你想要我瞄準哪裡？」他猜想男孩大概會想看。

 

Estel想了一下，指著幾公尺外花園裡一棵長滿樹眼的樹，「射那棵樹上第二個樹眼的中心。」

 

「我瞄準那裡牆邊的樹上的樹眼如何？」Legolas嘴邊揚起淘氣的笑容。

 

Estel皺起了眉頭，「我想那棵樹上面沒有樹眼。」他說。

 

然而Estel話都還來不及說完，Legolas從箭袋裡抽出一支箭，拉滿弓，箭飛了出去，速度快的幾乎看不見，只聽到射中樹幹時候發出的輕微聲響，一些樹皮震動剝落了下來。

 

「哇喔！」Estel瞪大雙眼，往樹的方向跑去，邊跑邊回頭對著精靈說，「我說你一定沒射中。」

 

Legolas放下弓，看著男孩快步跑遠。

 

等Estel終於跑到牆邊的時候，已經跑得氣喘吁吁，他彎下身體調整呼吸，然後抬起頭看著精靈剛射出去的箭。那隻箭不但射中了樹眼的中央，而且那是整棵樹唯一的一個樹眼上。在這個當下，Estel暗自發誓要自己打造一把弓，練習射箭，變得像Legolas一樣厲害。 _誰還想要用劍打鬥？_

 

_\-----_

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

Gin ú-chenion:  「我不懂」(英文＝I don’t understand you)。

Ci maer, mellonig? 「你好嗎，我的朋友」 (英文＝Are you well, my friend)，問候語。

Nîdh: 「好痛」 (英文＝It hurts; ouch)。

Boe gin eithad? 「你還好嗎？」 (英文＝Do you need aid?)

Posto: 「停下來」 (英文＝rest)，請求對方停止動作。

Mellonig: 「我的好朋友」 (英文＝my close friend)，用在稱呼比較熟悉、親密的朋友。

Peng: 「弓」。

Pilin: 「箭」。


	4. 射箭只適合精靈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel跟著Lord Elrond再次前往幽暗密林。這次，Estel很想跟Legolas分享一樣東西，但卻發現有些事情與他期待的有些落差；那個下午發生的事情讓Estel有些困惑......。

Estel跟著Elrond以及整隊的人馬騎行，準備前往Thranduil的宮殿；這段旅程就如同他記憶中、上次前來的時候一樣漫長。他稍微調整了一下背在肩上的弓，而Elrond大人朝他望了一眼，表情裡面帶著些許的不悅，或許還有些懷疑、不信任。這表情並不是因為Estel帶著弓，而是因為Estel帶了這把弓。

 

男孩帶著自己製造的弓。外觀看起來乏善可陳、材質也並不講究，與精靈打造的弓相去甚遠。也因此，基於禮貌以及實用性，Elrond曾提議要親自為男孩打造一把合適的弓，畢竟Estel已經開始在Rivendell周邊的森林裡接受雙子Elrohir 與Elladan的訓練；但男孩拒絕了Elrond的好意。

 

Estel對於自己的作品感到很驕傲，雖然他知道那和Legolas使用的弓一點都不一樣；但他經常練習，希望自己有一天能夠像Legolas一樣厲害，或是接近像Legolas一樣厲害。

 

當眾人抵達幽暗密林，Estel立刻離開去尋找Legolas，背在身上的弓隨著他奔跑的腳步跳動著。距離前次見面又經過了很久，確切來說是三年；Estel總是擔心著許久未見面，他對金髮精靈的記憶會慢慢的消融、淡忘，或者是兩人各自有些轉變，而曾經的友誼將不再如過往一般。或許這就是Estel為什麼積極的想要讓精靈感到印象深刻，然而事實上，無論Estel做了什麼，精靈從來不感到失望。

 

從上一次遇見木精靈之後，Imladris沒有發生什麼有趣的大事；除了曾有一隊由矮人、巫師與哈比人組成的隊伍意外的來訪並尋求協助。Estel從來沒有見過矮人，更別說十三名矮人，也沒有見過巫師和半身人，因此這個經驗對他而言是個非常新鮮的體驗。矮人與精靈完全不一樣，氣味不好聞而且他們的語言經常充滿不雅的辭彙，他們全然不懂辛達語的優雅；男孩明顯的感覺精靈對於他們的來訪並不是由衷的歡迎。

 

除此之外，Estel只能想辦法娛樂自己，同時計算著能夠再見到Legolas的可能日期。他常常詢問Elrond大人，下次前往幽暗密林是什麼時候、Legolas什麼時候會再來Imladris；然而男孩從來沒有得到過一個確切的日期、或是肯定的答案，因此Estel只能夠在夢裡面見到木精靈。

 

只是，夢裡出現的Legolas和真實的Legolas有很大的差距，他的金髮總是比較暗淡、綠色的外衣和長褲也不像是樹葉般的材質；Estel失望之虞只能偶而回憶、同時期待未來的相會，如果下次見面的時後，他能夠讓木精靈留下深刻的印象，或許他們就能更常見面。

 

Legolas一聽見代表Imladris的精靈到訪的號角聲，就匆忙的前來迎接；他在尋找一個身高大約到成人肩膀、有一頭及肩捲髮、臉頰圓潤的男孩，但卻只看到一個年紀稍長而且身高拉長的人類男孩朝他的方向走來。

 

Legolas對著Estel露出微笑，張開雙臂擁抱男孩。「 Gwannas lû and, mellon nîn (好久沒見面了，我的朋友)。」

 

「Gi suilon (你好)。」Estel也笑了，回應精靈的擁抱。

 

Legolas放開手，看著眼前的男孩，「你又長大了。」

 

Estel點頭，同時從眼角的餘光看到Elrond和其他人離開了中庭。Estel _又_ 長大了，這個事實讓人有些哀傷，上次見面的時後他的身高只到Legolas的肩膀，但此刻他已經長到了Legolas的鼻尖的高度。男孩意識到原來時間過得如此迅速，而很多東西都已經改變，和從前不一樣了。

 

木精靈發現Estel心情似乎有些低落，正準備給予回應的時候，注意到了男孩肩上背的東西。「射箭？」Legolas挑起一邊眉毛，「看起來我似乎讓你產生了自己打造一把弓的想法。」

 

Estel露齒而笑，「是的。」他回答，「而且我持續的練習著！」男孩停頓了一下，才繼續問，「你想要看看嗎？」

 

「當然。」Legolas欣然答應，「來，我帶你去我練習的地方。」

 

木精靈帶著Estel穿過Thranduil的宮殿，同時心裡面卻對於男孩成長的速度感到驚訝；很快的男孩就會成為少年、成人，轉瞬之間他就會經過生命中最光輝的年代，然後邁向衰老。Legolas壓抑下自己的不安，讓自己專注在此時此刻的快樂時光。

 

Legolas的練習場位在宮殿高處的露台，與地面已經有一段距離，但上方依舊有樹蔭遮蔽。一旁的牆面上掛著幾把弓，還有幾個裝滿箭的箭袋。Legolas告訴Estel，他會沿著露台旁邊的樹往上爬，再跳到另一棵樹上，就這樣盡可能的越爬越高、越爬越遠。Estel望著這些看不見盡頭的樹，想著如果不是自己沒什麼爬樹的經驗、可能會摔下來，他也會很想要嘗試像Legolas那樣在樹上自在的來去。

 

Legolas朝著樹林的方向，指著他通常用來練習射箭的樹，同時也告訴Estel哪些樹的木材適合用來製作弓與箭。Estel順著精靈手指的方向望過去，對於這些外觀上面看起來一模一樣的樹，竟然是不同樹種，而感到十分驚訝。

 

閒聊了一陣子之後，Legoals示意Estel準備好他的弓箭；男孩緊張的透過呼吸試圖平穩自己的心情，他舉起了弓，搭上箭，拉開弓弦，同時閉上一隻眼睛瞄準前面的第四顆樹。距離沒有很遠，比起Legolas能射到的距離根本不算什麼。他吸了一口氣，調整弓的角度，慢慢的呼氣，放手。箭用很快的速度往前飛，卻錯過了他瞄準的那棵樹，以及後面其他的樹﹣於是Estel就無法假裝他的目標是更後方的樹。

 

男孩不敢往Legolas所在的方向看，他又抽出一支箭，吸氣，瞄準另一棵距離比較近的樹，吐氣，放箭。箭頭擦過了樹幹的邊緣，帶著一些裂開的樹皮墜落地面。Estel再度嘗試，這一次出手的速度更快，像帶著憤怒一般。

 

他對準了最近的那棵樹，距離他站的地方僅僅一公尺，心想這一次絕對不會失手。再一次吸氣，瞄準，放箭。結果遠不如預期，飛出去的箭遠遠的偏離了目標。

 

Estel垂下雙手，「對不起。」除此之外他也不知道還能再說什麼了。

 

他低頭盯著地面，感到十分尷尬，讓自己的深色卷髮蓋在臉前。他覺得好羞恥，自己總是讓人失望、一事無成，像個愚昧的凡人充滿不切實際的想望，以為自己可以像精靈一樣，以為自己可以像精靈那樣強。

 

這時候，一支箭被塞到他的手掌心，Estel回頭發現Legolas站在自己身後，比自己以為的更貼近；他疑惑的看著木精靈，希望能夠從精靈那雙藍色的眼睛裡面得到答案。

 

「 Non dhínen (別這樣說)。」Legolas輕聲說道，同時輕扣住Estel的右手腕。

 

Estel看著前方的樹林，察覺到站在自己身後的Legolas握住自己的左手，然後任由精靈把自己的兩隻手舉起，到肩膀的高度。男孩感覺到一陣暈眩，像是在缺乏睡眠的狀態那樣的既空洞又渾沌，彷彿有一種如泥漿般厚重的液體充滿自己的全身，這時候他唯一能夠注意到的只有木精靈的金黃色頭髮、木精靈的修長的手指，Legolas Greenleaf這個存在。

 

精靈的觸碰帶來一種很微妙的溫度，並不是冰冷也不是熾熱，就像是在多雲的秋天，陽光灑在赤裸的肌膚上那樣的感覺。Estel感覺到自己的心跳，耳中聽見自己的脈搏，他差點沒注意到Legolas在他身後的低語，「Davo eithad anech (讓我幫你)。」

 

Legolas扣著Estel的右手，拉開了弓弦，同時用自己的左手引導他瞄準。Estel集中注意力，讓自己能夠清楚的看見目標；而那感覺就像是意識脫離了身體從洞穴，或是隧道裡面往外看去。他試著專注於握在手裡的弓、調節呼吸，但是卻無法不去分心注意到貼近在自己身後的Legolas，以及精靈呼出的氣息。

 

Estel要求自己再次嘗試專注在弓、箭以及目標物；同樣的還是無法不去感覺到站在身後的精靈，但這一次他卻驚愕的發覺，除此之外自己似乎還能夠感受到踩在腳下的地面、支撐著這個露台的牆、宮殿的地基，他甚至還能感覺到林地的表面，彷彿自己正踩在那上面一般，即使他們所在的露台離地有大約五十層或是更高。透過Legolas，Estel感覺到了一切，每一片生長在這土地上的樹葉、每條深入土地中的樹根；樹與樹之間的距離變得十分清晰，而此時在精靈的國度中的自己也不再是個凡人。

 

不知道什麼時候精靈鬆開了扣著Estel的手，「Sí (現在)。」精靈完全放開了手。

 

Estel讓箭脫離弓弦，同時閉上了眼睛，感覺那種如濃稠液體般的奇妙感覺離開自己的身體，感覺自己的心境變得異常敏銳清晰。他眨了幾下眼睛，確認自己和先前一樣，沒有發生什麼改變。

 

「Mae carnen, Estel, mellon nín (做的很好，Estel，我的朋友)。」精靈說。

 

Estel往前方看去，看到自己射出去的箭正中一棵樹，就在他第一次嘗試想要瞄準的那棵樹後方。

 

男孩不敢置信的眨著眼，搖頭問，「這是......？」他驚訝的幾乎說不出話，「這是怎麼回事......？」

 

精靈望著皺著眉頭滿臉困惑的男孩微笑著，「我只是想要稍微讓你感覺一下精靈在射箭上的優勢。」Legolas說，「認為我們沒有些額外的幫助，對你來說其實不盡然是公平的。」

 

Estel無法回應，不知道該說什麼。剛才的經驗為他帶來了極大的震撼；不只是感官上的衝擊，Legolas讓他感覺到凡人很難獲得的體驗，這一切讓他覺得自己和其他人比較起來，是特別的。

 

Legoals稍微的別開了視線，對於他的朋友眼中表現出的欽羨與仰慕覺得有些難為情。他走到自己的弓箭收藏中挑出了一把最精美的弓，拿給Estel。

 

「請收下。」Legolas說。

 

Estel張大了眼睛，「我不能收。」他緊張得有點結巴，「這是你最喜歡的弓。」

 

精靈笑著回應，「沒錯，這是我的第一把。」他指著Estel帶來的，他自己製造的那把弓，「而我現在希望你可以收下它。」

 

Estel依然有些遲疑。

 

「至少，你現在會知道如何打造一把精良的弓。」精靈戲謔的說道。

 

Estel輕笑出聲；他知道自己做的弓稱不上完美，他也知道如果自己婉拒，精靈也不會收回贈與自己的那把美麗的長弓。於是男孩收下了禮物，暗自下定決心，下一次絕對不會讓Legolas失望。

 

在幽暗密林中與Legoals一起度過的時光過的非常有趣又愉快，但男孩總是無法忘記那天和Legolas射箭之後，在自己心裡面漸漸成形的那一種奇異的感受。

 

\-----

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Gwannas lû and, mellon nîn:「好久沒見面了，我的朋友」(英文＝It has been too long, my friend)。

Gi suilon:「你好」(英文＝ I greet you)，問候語。

Non dhínen:「別這樣說」(英文＝Be silent)，請求對方不要再繼續說。

Davo eithad anech:「讓我幫你」(英文＝Allow assistance for yourself)。

Mae carnen, Estel, mellon nín:「做的好，Estel，我的朋友」(英文＝Well done, Estel, My friend)表示稱讚。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：個人很喜歡這一章有稍微提到The Hobbit的故事線的地方，很喜歡原作者對這篇故事的背景設定。


	5. 夢境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel無法擺脫縈繞在心裡面的奇異感覺；對Legolas產生的情感讓他覺得十分困惑，而最近自己的夢境也越來越奇怪。Estel覺得好像有什麼重大的事情在遠方的地平線上正要開始發生，但距離自己有多遠？他也不知道。

Estel聽見Elrond正呼喚著自己；幾年前，這位精靈領主出乎意料的決定親自教導Estel關於中土世界的一切知識。這些學習的內容十分漫長且令人感到疲憊，但卻又不能逃避；Estel發現自己寧願多花些時間在繪畫或是練習劍術，以及使用Legolas的弓。

 

他依然認為這美麗的武器仍然歸Legolas所有，雖然它跟著自己也已有二年多的時間。少年時常練習射箭；令人驚訝的，或者說有鑒於這把弓的原主人，比起Estel先前自己打造的弓，精靈的弓顯然更好，他幾乎不需要花很多的力氣專注在射箭上。

 

每當他用那把弓的時候，總能感覺到當天與Legolas共同經歷的那一切；一開始，Estel以為那只不過是記憶中的感受，但很快的他意識到這其實都出自於他自己的知覺。

 

若說大地與生長其上的所有生物都存在著一個連結，但Estel，如同其他凡人，總是忽略了這樣和大自然的連繫。那天，Legolas拉著他的手讓他看見這個連結從何處生成，又如何延續；現在Estel不需要精靈的協助自己就能夠覺察並且跟隨著這樣的一個連結。每一天，當他拿起精靈的弓，就能感覺到連結的存在，而且越來越強烈，很快的，Estel不再需要透過精靈的武器就能達到這樣的覺察。他能將耳朵貼近地面，感覺自己與林地的律動合為一體，成為森林與其中的生命體的一部份，他知道樹木的根部如何生長，如何深入泥地。

 

在這之前，Estel很少注意到森林，以及他周圍的世界；總認為枝葉茂密的樹冠、滋養生命的溪流、花木蟲魚、甜美的水果，這一切的存在都是理所當然。但現在他能理解的更多，能望見的更遠，覺得自己不再像從前那樣渺小；彷彿有一道門被打開了，讓他的智性與靈性進入更寬廣的世界。

 

而現在，他知道自己要的是什麼：他想要保護這片土地；他也知道自己渴望獲得一個人的陪伴：他希望那人是Legolas Greenleaf。那天在Legolas的練習場，無論發生了什麼事情都改變了Estel看待Legolas的方式，但少年越是想著木精靈，就越感到困惑。起初，他以為那只是單純得友誼，最糟不過就是英雄崇拜，但他的夢境隨著時間的過去，也變得越來越真實，越來越奇怪。

 

然而佔據少年心思的不只是這些，遠遠不只；從那天之後，他的世界，環繞他周圍的一切都變得更重要了。有時候，他覺得大地彷彿在對他說話，告訴他，命定會成就某些重要的事情，但他現在並不知道那是什麼。當Elrohir和Elladan訓練他的時候，他總是想要走的更遠，想要看見更多，但雙子從不允許少年這麼做。精靈教會他追蹤足跡的技巧，以及區辨鳥類以及其他小動物發出的聲音。

 

雙子的訓練對Estel一點困擾也沒有，只是他不喜歡Elrond那些漫長的講解，敘述著來自西方的神祕人類、中土世界的源起；他並不像精靈那樣對知識抱持著熱忱，他比較喜歡行動。有一種焦慮感慢慢成形，而且深入核心，無論是睡著或醒著，都讓他常處於不安。

 

只要找到機會，Estel就會溜走，像雙子教他的那樣爬到樹上，坐在樹枝上晃動著雙腳，一邊思考或是在他的筆記本裡面繪畫。這樣的行為，就某些層面而言滿足了一部份少年想要探險的渴望；他畫很多東西，樹木、花、鳥，還有一些日常生活中常見的事物。

 

除此之外，他也會畫自己夢境中的影像。夢裡面常出現黑暗的山脈，古老的石雕，很久以前精靈、半獸人和人類的戰爭；有一次他看見了一座石頭砌成的中庭裡面有一棵垂死凋零的樹，一個灰燼的人形，眼窩裡燃燒著烈火。不過更多的時候，Estel的夢境裡面出現的是一座白色的高塔，在一片荒蕪的地面上拔高而起，塔頂閃爍著熾白的烈焰，火焰裡有一把裂成兩半但依然閃閃發亮的劍。

 

精靈的聲音隨風傳來，但Estel決定無視Elrond的叫喚。他知道再過不久，領主就會放棄呼喚然後去找少年的母親幫忙；只要母親叫他，他一定會出現，因為母親的身體十分虛弱，大部份的時候都在臥床休息。只是這次，Elrond呼喚的聲音漸漸遠去，但母親的聲音卻遲遲未出現，Estel在樹上坐直身體側耳傾聽，此時下方傳來了一個他好久沒有聽到的聲音。

 

「Estel！」Legolas呼喊。

 

Estel向前傾身，看見精靈在下方張望著。

 

「在上面，這裡！」少年回應。

 

Legolas抬頭向上看，露出微笑，然後輕而易舉的迅速爬上樹；遠比Estel更敏捷。精靈很快就爬到了人類坐著的樹枝上，對著少年再次微笑。

 

「你又長大了。」精靈說。

 

Estel點頭，也露出笑容，「大概跟你一樣高了，我猜。」

 

Legolas輕笑，看著下方的地面；「你知道，Elrond只是希望能幫助你.....」他說。

 

少年翻了個白眼，「我知道他是，但那些課程總是很漫長，像永遠不會結束一樣。我沒那麼在乎這個世界的歷史，我更想要看見這個世界。」Estel告訴他的朋友。

 

「你會看見的。」Legolas回答，「而這一切都是為了同樣的一個目標。相信我，這些學習課程有很重要的目的。」

 

Estel嘆了一口氣，看著遠方圍繞Imladris的高牆。「有時我覺得這裡像座監獄。」他說，「如果我不能知道Elrond大人教我這些的理由，那這些學習到底有什麼樣的重要性？」

 

精靈修長的手放在Estel的膝蓋上，「時機成熟了，這一切都會有個合理的解釋。」Legolas說，「而此刻，請你要相信長者們，相信他們知道怎麼做對你比較有幫助。」

 

Estel縮起身體，膝蓋抵在胸口；自有記憶以來Legolas總是站在他這邊，但現在卻不是，少年感到既生氣又悲傷。Legolas察覺到Estel的抗拒，微皺了一下眉頭，收回原本放在少年膝上的手，陷入思考。

 

「我不在的時候，你都做了些什麼呢？」精靈問。

 

Estel只是聳肩，沒有回答。這讓Legolas又皺起了眉頭；他的人類朋友已經不再是個孩子了，自從上次見面之後，他變了很多。Legolas總以為每次見面的間隔時間很段，但顯然事實並不是這樣。

 

「我很抱歉，我們無法時常見面。」精靈說，「我常會忘記你是人類，時間的流逝對你來說有不一樣的意義。」

 

Estel依然沈默，Legolas嘆了口氣。

 

「你一直都是我最好的朋友，Estel。」Legolas說，「希望你知道，如果你發生了什麼事情，我......」精靈停頓了一下，「我會非常悲傷。」

 

Estel轉頭，但沒有看著精靈；「我知道。」他微微揚起唇角。

 

Legolas笑了。「真是抱歉。」精靈繼續說，「或許我可以去跟Elrond談談，縮短上課的時間，或是讓你有多些時間可以做自己喜歡的事情？」

 

少年望著Legolas的眼睛，「你可以嗎？」他問。

 

「當然。」Legolas點頭。

 

「謝謝你。」他說；他不該懷疑他們的友誼的。

 

Legolas往少年身旁移動，「現在，告訴我這些時間你都在做些什麼？」

 

那瞬間，Estel唯一感覺到的只有Legolas緊貼著自己的肩膀，不由自主的僵硬了一下；他聳了聳肩，希望Legolas沒有注意到自己的緊張。

 

「我一直在練習使用你的弓，還有我的劍。」少年說，「Elrohir和Elladan也會帶我出去學習追蹤技巧還有野外生存。」然後他緊抓著手裡的筆記本，「我還在...... 畫圖。」

 

Legolas揚起一邊眉毛，「喔！我可以看嗎？」他問。

 

Estel搖頭，「還是不要吧，那沒什麼，再說也畫的不好。」少年說。

 

「喔，別這樣。」精靈偏著頭說。

 

幾綹精靈的長髮順勢拂過少年的手臂，Estel發現自己必須咬著嘴唇才能阻止自己伸手去觸摸Legolas的頭髮。

 

「你可以把它當成是我為你去跟Elrond談談的答謝。」精靈帶著玩笑的說，但隨即收起戲謔轉為嚴肅。「然而，我並不是為了得到你的答謝才提議幫你的。」

 

Estel搖搖頭，「我知道的。」少年停頓了下來，想起Legolas的弓，還有從前每一次Legolas幫助他的時刻。他就是沒有辦法讓精靈看自己的畫作；事實上，他也從未讓其他人看過自己的作品，因為他擔心一旦自己的作品被看見，會改變他人對自己的看法。而現在他擔心的是Legolas看了這些畫，會有什麼樣的反應。

 

精靈沈吟了一下，才又繼續說話。「我知道這對你來說可能就像自己的思緒被外人入侵，所以，我願意提供任何我能力所及的，協助或物品，以作為回報。」

 

Estel聞言呆住了，仔細的思考精靈這段話語所蘊涵的意義。如果可以，他會毫不考慮的把筆記本塞給精靈，然後撫摸精靈美麗的長髮，或是捧著精靈的臉頰親吻他的嘴唇；但是Estel知道這一切都不在精靈提議的範圍當中。於是少年克制自己的思緒，然後慢慢的伸手把筆記本拿給他的朋友。

 

Legolas小心的打開，翻頁，不時會停在某些頁面上。「畫的非常棒。」他真誠的說，很訝異Estel的繪畫技巧；他從來不知道少年喜歡繪畫，但其實他們已經相隔二年沒有見面。

 

看著Estel的繪畫作品，Legolas的心忽然往下一沈。他始終都知到 Dúnedain的血脈終究會開始對他的朋友產生某些影響，但這些圖畫呈現的遠超出自己的預期。圖畫裡出現的物品、地方、人物以及其他的生物都是這樣栩栩如生，如果沒有親眼見過這些人事物，很難畫的出來。

 

「你在什麼地方見過這些呢？」Legolas問，希望能從他的朋友口中聽到合理的解釋。

 

Estel沈默著停頓了一下，一股絕望滲透進來充滿他的內心；如果讓Legolas知道這些都是出現在自己夢境裡面的東西，Legolas可能會覺得我是個怪物，這樣一來我們還能

是朋友嗎？「我......」Estel感到一陣暈眩，「我在夢裡看到的。」他終於說出口。

 

「你向Elrond提過這些嗎？」Legolas問。

 

「沒有。」Estel閉上眼睛，等著Legolas離去或是開口說要離去，但這一切都沒有發生，只有一片的沈默。就在他開始感覺到帶著焦慮和恐懼的眼淚刺痛著眼睛的時候，同時也感覺到了有一雙手放在自己的肩上。

 

他張開眼睛，迅速的眨了眨，看到Legolas正跪在自己面前。「請不要害怕。」精靈的話語讓他安心；「我對你沒有負面的想法。」

 

精靈伸出手指擦掉少年面頰上滑落的淚水。Estel一句話也說不出口，喉嚨裡面像是被什麼東西頑強的卡住了，於是他望著精靈藍色的眼眸。

 

「你是獨特的。」Legolas如是說，「這一切都不是問題。總有一天，很多現在難以理解的事情都會有個解答的。」

 

Estel點點頭，深色的卷髮隨著他的動作晃動著。Legolas非常渴望能夠把一切的事實都告訴少年；他張開手臂將少年擁進懷中。

 

「我會一直跟你在一起，我的朋友。」Legolas由衷的說。無論戰爭的時刻是否會來臨，他都會帶著弓箭和短刀，隨時為他的朋友挺身而出。

 

Estel回應精靈的擁抱，希望那些夢境只是奇異的巧合，但他心裡面知道其實不只這樣。可是現在，忘掉這些容易的多。Legolas鬆開手讓Estel坐回原來的位置；少年擦乾眼淚，帶著歉意望著精靈。

 

Legolas微笑著問，「那麼，你想要得到什麼呢？」

 

Estel感覺自己的臉頰發燙，咬著嘴唇側過頭，讓頭髮蓋住自己的臉。「可以..... 可以讓我畫你嗎？」他不確定的問。

 

「這是我的榮幸。」精靈笑著說。

 


	6. 密林晚宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas滿心期待的在樹梢遠望著進入父親國度的通道。自從上一次見到Estel至今又過了整整三年；今夜是個特別的場合，只有數百年才會出現一次的，是密林的晚宴。Legolas參加過幾次，從不覺得厭倦。

Legolas滿心期待的在樹梢遠望著進入父親國度的通道；自從上一次見到Estel至今又過了整整三年，在這中間他們開始給彼此寫信，希望透過一系列的書信可以減少向上一次見面那時候的陌生感覺。

 

書信的內容總是很長，也滿了各種奇異的對話；Estel有時候會抱怨他的學習與功課，Legolas會給予安慰，然後再次的澄清、闡釋關於某些Estel正在學習的某些事物與概念。有時候Estel也會尋求Legoals的建議，而精靈會盡其所能的提供自己的幫助。

 

今夜是個特別的場合，只有數百年會出現一次的；是密林的晚宴。Legolas經歷過幾次，而且從不覺得厭倦；這是一個歡樂的宴會，廣邀各地的精靈與精靈的朋友共襄盛舉，充滿美食饗宴以及頂級的煙火，灰袍巫師Gandalf 等級的，還有彷彿無止盡的美妙音樂，所有的悲傷與痛苦在晚宴的歡笑與歌謠中都會被遺忘。是的，密林晚宴是個非常，非常歡樂的場合。

 

參加晚宴的精靈，在傳統上都會邀請一位舞伴，而Legolas早已決定與一位幾週前認識的友善的女精靈一起參加；她還很年輕，而他知道他們只會一起跳晚宴的開場舞和最後一支舞，其它的時間他們都可以和自己的朋友一起享受美麗的晚宴，Legolas喜歡這樣。

 

號角聲響起，Legolas期待的透過枝葉的空隙往下方看。Elrond與他的白色座騎在隊伍的前方，兩側隨行的是騎在灰馬上的雙子Elladan與Elrohir；Legolas銳利的眼睛在Estel的身影從樹林間出現的時候就捕捉到了人類的身影，霎時覺得自己的世界明亮了起來。Estel昂首闊步的騎在隊伍中間唯一的棕色馬匹上。

 

Legolas可以看得出來Estel是如此的喜愛他的馬，因為馬背上的人類是如此昂揚，但又和隊伍中其他精靈的氣勢不同；精靈展現的是貴族的優雅，但Estel呈現的卻是全然的與他的馬匹合二為一。

 

與上一次見面的時候相比，Estel又長大了，身型變得更細長，但依然強壯精實，頭髮也不像小時候那樣蓬鬆捲曲，變成了像波浪那樣；他的人類朋友已經從一個圓滾的可愛小孩長成了英俊精壯的成人，Legolas絲毫不懷疑肯定會有許多的女精靈為他傾心。

 

隊伍進入中庭，Legolas穿越在樹枝間，跳躍著降落在地上。幾隻馬匹驚訝地停下了腳步，而Estel 在看見精靈的瞬間就跳下了馬，快步迎向他的朋友。他們緊緊擁抱了一下然後分開，但依然將手搭在對方肩上。

 

「Mellon nîn（我的朋友）。」Estel微笑。「你好嗎？」

 

Legolas也回以微笑，「一如往常。」他說著側過頭看著人類，驚訝的發現Estel已經長得比自己還要高了。

 

顯然發現了他的朋友的詫異，Estel竊笑，「我猜想我大概就會長到這麼高，到此而已。」他把手從精靈肩上收回自己身側，「但很高興我終於不需要再抬頭和你說話了。」

 

精靈大笑，「是啊。至少我們現在看起來年紀差不多了。」

 

「你再也不能叫我孩子或是年輕人了？」Estel說。

 

「可惜，我依然可以。」精靈說著帶領Estel離開中庭。

 

Estel的坐騎已由密林的專人帶往馬廄休息；牠在Thranduil的宮廷中雖然能像在自家一般舒適，但除了在Estel的身邊，其他人靠近都會使牠顯得焦躁不安；都說馬匹只和自己的騎士親近，他們之間總有驚人的相似性。

 

Legolas帶著Estel到寢室，人類的行李已經被妥善的安置在房間裡；寢室的擺設很簡單，有一張床、書桌、梳洗用的臉盆以及更衣布簾。Estel打開行李開始整理，Legolas陪著他說話，聊著他們的旅行以及日常生活。

 

Estes始終渴望旅行，但隨著時間過去，最初的渴望漸漸變成埋藏在心底的一種隱約的疼痛；所有的冒險如今只存在於他的夢境裡，希望未來仍有機會實現，而Estel此時安然的滿足於現狀。聽著Legolas述說他的冒險故事以及旅行的見聞讓Estel感到興奮，這些聽起來都比自己的夢境更有趣。但他們交談的內容，一如Estel預期的，轉向了今晚的晚宴。

 

「你決定好參加晚宴的服裝了嗎？」Legolas坐在Estel的床沿移動身體向後仰以吸引人類的注意力，問道。

 

當然，Estel早已經知道自己是受邀出席的，而任何能見到Legolas的機會對他而言都是不可能拒絕；然而說到晚宴，Estel只想要躲避不參加。所有出席的精靈都必須攜伴參加，包括Estel也是，雖然他是人類但他歸屬在Elrond的家族，自然不能例外。但更糟的事情還在後面，由於他是Thranduil的賓客中最年輕的，因此他與他的舞伴將要為晚宴開舞，而Estel沒有舞伴。

 

「我......」他停頓了一下，「我沒有認真的想過這個。」他說，「我，嗯，大概有一套服裝但是......」他沒有繼續說下去。

 

「Estel。」Legolas搖搖頭站起身，「我立刻回來。」他說完迅速地消失。

 

Estel皺起眉頭，但還是繼續整理他的行李。完全不知道該怎麼應付晚宴以及尋找一位舞伴；或許他可以向任何一位女精靈提出邀請，當然。他嘆了口氣，想起了這些年裡面針對他的竊竊私語、無禮的探問，沒有哪位心智正常的精靈會想要和他一起出席晚宴，然後在接下來的很多年不斷遭受嘲弄。Estel唯一希望能邀請的精靈是Legolas，但如此一來他就必須要向他的朋友說明很多事情的前因後果，此刻他並不想要說這些。

就在這個時候，Legolas回來了，將Estel從他紛亂的思緒中拉回現實。精靈手中抱著整齊折疊的衣物；Estel感到一陣尷尬，臉頰開始發燙，他知道Legolas為自己拿來了一套衣服。

 

精靈將手上的衣物遞給Estel。「我特別請人做的。」他看著Estel接下衣服。「就憑我對你的暸解，我想你一定會忘了準備或是根本不會認真準備晚宴的衣服，而寧願穿著你在野外活動的裝備度過這一整天和一整夜。」

 

_因為我就只配穿這些野外的裝備_ 。Estel心想，手指滑過衣物如魔法般柔軟的質料。「你不需要特別做這些的。」他一邊說著一邊拿起衣服走到更衣布簾後面；他知道如果自己沒有換上新衣服，Legolas絕對不會善罷干休。 _固執的精靈_ 。

 

Estel快速的換好衣服，撫平衣服上的皺褶。他看看自己，驚訝的發現自己其實很喜歡這套衣服，三件式的設計包含緊身長褲、底衫，以及長版外衣；緊身褲的顏色接近全黑，材質極具彈性剪裁貼合身型，而長袖的底衫是淺黑藍色，穿在身上的感覺十分涼爽，最後是讓人注目的外衣，深藍色的天鵝絨布上面，精緻的繡線沿著領口勾勒優雅的線條，一路延伸到外衣的下襬。

 

他覺得自己不曾看起來如此這般氣宇非凡，但當這個思緒出現的瞬間，又開始厭惡這套華服；然而一想到這是Legolas為他準備的，厭惡的感覺稍事減弱，變成另一種不舒服的感覺卡在心裡。

 

他從布簾後面走出來，向Legolas展示他的成果。精靈愉快的笑著說，「你看起來非常英俊，很適合你。」

 

Estel覺得自己心跳加快。你也是；他心想。

 

「我也該去換衣服了。」精靈說。

 

Estel點點頭，和精靈一起離開他的寢室。Legolas的寢室和自己使用的這一間一樣乏善可陳，能用以證明這個房間確實有人在裡面生活的，是一張書桌和桌上堆放著Legolas用來保養與清潔他的弓的工具。精靈並不常在寢室裡面休息，他比較喜歡睡在樹林裡、或是宮殿的屋頂。Estel曾經仿效過一次，最後被Elrond發現並且得到了一頓嚴厲的說教；現在想想，Elrond大人言之有理，因為當時的自己年紀還小，很容易不小心從樹上掉下來。

 

Legolas消失在更衣布簾後面，Estel轉身背對著；雖然精靈完全隱身在布簾後面，仍然繼續對著Estel說著關於晚宴上各種可能會見到的驚奇事物，不可否認的，有些聽起來的確十分具有吸引力，但最終，話題來到了Estel避之唯恐不及的，關於舞伴。

 

「誰會是你今晚的舞伴？」Legolas問。

 

Estel深深吸了一口氣。 _隨便扯謊騙過去_ 。他在心裡想， _這樣最簡單。但到時候我要怎解釋舞伴沒有出現？_ Estel正準備開口，精靈的聲音就從後面清晰的傳出來。

 

「如何？」Legolas問。

 

Estel轉過身，倒吸了一口氣。精靈的衣服樣式和自己身上的類似，然而卻彷彿會在黑暗中發出光亮，天地間沒有其他的生物能夠像這樣發光；Legolas身上的緊身長褲是白色的，而外衫由一種不知名的銀色布料製成，衣袖貼合著精靈纖瘦的手臂，袖口和衣領的邊緣都有金線繡著藤蔓一般的花紋。Legolas看起來十分美麗。

 

「Ci bain in elin.（美如星辰）」

 

Legolas睜大眼睛，而Estel忽然意識到自己竟然把心裡想的全說出來了。就在他正想要開口道歉的時候卻發現精靈眼神中透露出來的驚訝被另一種像是愉快的表情取代了。

 

「我想，mellon nîn（我的朋友），這句話應該留給你今夜的舞伴。」Legolas笑著說，「畢竟我們都不想見到一位嫉恨的精靈女士永遠對你緊咬不放。」

 

Estel花了一點點時間才理解Legolas把他剛才的讚美當作了玩笑。他努力擠出一個笑容，拍拍Legolas的肩膀。「當然不想。」他說。 _在精靈注意到之前趕快轉移話題。_

 

「如果我有舞伴的話。」他說。

 

_ 愚蠢！真是愚蠢，我怎麼會這樣講？如此一來Legolas會開始同情我，然後問我為什麼不試著邀請這位或那位精靈。我真是愚蠢。不過至少現在他不會再把注意力放在我剛剛不小心脫口而出的讚美。但還是很愚蠢，真的十分愚蠢。 _

 

Legolas皺起眉頭。「你沒有邀請舞伴？」他偏著頭問。

 

Estel聳肩，「我不是很在意這個。」

 

「你有對任何人提出邀請嗎？」

 

「誰會想要跟我一起去？」Estel嗤笑，覺得十分尷尬的別過頭。

 

Legolas感到全然的困惑。「為什麼不？」

 

朝著他的朋友拋出一個硬擠出來的笑容，然後轉身背對精靈，Estel說，「Legolas。我只是人類，但你們的族人是......」他的話語停頓了下來，努力找尋適合的詞句，「你們是如此驚人、永恆、美麗又充滿智慧的生命。我只是一個不足為道的骯髒生物，這一秒活在你們的羽翼之下，而下一刻就會死亡然後消逝在天地間。」他一口氣說完；「誰會在乎這樣無足輕重的生命？」

 

Legolas臉上困惑的表情驟然消失，取而代之的是一種Estel從未見過的情緒。憤怒。精靈澄澈的藍眼霎時冷若寒冰，全身上下似乎開始發光，彷彿屬於這個生命體的力量向光芒般的突破了類人形體的限制。

 

「Daro! Lasto nin Gi fuion!（停止。我厭惡這樣的你）」Legolas低語，但語氣之中只有嚴厲。「你認為你自己比我們都低下？你不值得我們的友誼？我的友誼？」他質問著人類，「I naw nîn û ben naw gîn!（我不同意）」他怒吼，然後退開，深呼吸以平緩自己的情緒。「Ni ú-firen. Ni edhel. （我不是人類，我是精靈。）」他又接著說，「Ci vellon nîn n’uir.（你永遠都會是我的朋友）」

 

Estel覺得喉嚨裡面好像有東西卡住，感到羞愧而渺小。雖然有時候覺得自己不被需要、不被愛，但他永遠不想要讓他的朋友生氣。

 

Legolas上前將Estel緊緊的擁抱。「Goheno nin, mellon nîn.（請原諒我，我的朋友）」

 

Estel讓精靈抱著他，將自己的下巴靠在精靈肩上；努力維持著不讓太多的情緒流露。「Ú-moe edaved.（沒有需要被原諒的事情）」他輕聲說，「Legolas, goheno nin. （請原諒我）」

 

精靈並沒有回應，維持著原本的姿勢緊緊抱著Estel；就這樣站著過了一陣子才分開。他們繼續輕鬆的閒聊，完全將稍早的不愉快放到一邊去；接近晚宴開始的時間，兩人才離開Legolas的寢室前往宴會廳。

 

晚宴其實沒有Estel想像的那樣令人生畏。Legolas向Elrond以及Thranduil說明他的朋友因為要在晚宴的眾人面前跳舞而感到非常不自在，出乎意料之外的被理解了，也就是Estel不需攜伴開舞，只是有一個條件，他不能拒絕任何向他邀舞的精靈。Estel沒有多想的就同意了，認為這樣的情況不太可能會發生。

 

夜晚充滿了輕快的歡笑聲，垂掛在樹枝上的燭火照亮了整個場地，使得樹冠看起來也像是會發光一般。精靈們吟唱、跳舞；Estel發現自己在歡樂的精靈之間漸漸開始能夠融入其中，他和Legolas不停交談、享受美食與美酒，從來沒有離開對方身邊。

 

Estel坐在Legolas旁邊，正在辯論著精靈是否有可能因為飲酒而微醺，有人輕拍了他的肩膀；是身著藍色與紫色絲質衣飾的Elladan和Elrohir。

 

Estel站起身。「Tolo, govano ven!（過來和我們一起）」他說著指向他與Legolas坐著的桌子。

 

「Ci vilui.（謝謝你）」Elladan說。

 

「不過我們正忙著交際，只是希望向你介紹一個人。」Elrohir接著說。

 

Estel挑起一邊眉毛；Legolas從座椅上站起來向雙子點頭致意。

 

Elladan微笑著轉身。「Se muinthelig, i eneth vîn Arwen.（這是我們的妹妹Arwen）」

 

Estel聽過很多關於Lady Arwen的傳說，中土世界最美麗的暮星；他未曾真的相信這些故事，但此刻當他凝望著她的藍眼，終於意識到所有的傳言都是真的。Arwen白皙的肌膚透著生命的光彩，銀製的頭飾點綴在她的前額，波浪般的長髮垂在身後；她穿著與哥哥們相稱的紫色衣裳，在她身上卻更顯優雅精緻。Estel驚訝的說不出話，甚至沒有注意到雙子悄然告退；Legolas也往後退了一步，但沒有離開太遠，露出了一抹微笑。

 

「Ni veren an gi ngovaned, I eneth nîn.（很榮幸認識妳）」Estel終於從驚訝中回神，向Lady Arwen行禮，「 Hiril vuin.（女士）」

 

Arwen微笑著回禮。「我也是。」

 

Estel緊張的說不出話來，思緒飛快地運轉著； _她真美_ ，他心想， _我想邀請她與我跳舞，可是她大概會拒絕所以...... 喔不我正在盯著她看..... 我還是離開好了，向她告退。_ 「B-Boe i ‘waen.（我，我必須離開了）」他轉身準備離開。

 

「你不想要與我跳舞嗎？」

 

Estel停下腳步回頭看著Lady Arwen；她看起來絲毫不在意自己只是個人類，或是對她而言，自己只是個孩子，她似乎也不在意自己方才的魯莽。

 

「我很樂意。」Estel說，「如果您願意。」

 

她握起Estel的手，對著他微笑。「Av-‘osto.（不要害怕）」

 

Legolas看著跳舞的兩人。一開始，Estel顯得笨拙又羞怯，而Lady Arwen一如既往的優雅，但隨著音樂進行，Estel逐漸適應，已經能輕柔的握著Lady Arwen的手跟隨音樂，在跳舞的同時輕聲交談與微笑。一首樂曲結束，兩人似乎都沒有察覺，繼續跟著下一首樂曲起舞，然後又是下一首。

 

Legolas看著跳舞談笑的兩人，開始感覺到有些像是，嫉妒，那樣的情緒在攪動著；他發現自己只想要走過去然後取代Lady Arwen的位置。這個前所未見的想法讓Legolas驚愕； _Lady Arwen是位美麗的精靈女士，而Estel已長成英俊的男人，如果他們之間產生了情誼，我不是應該予以祝福嗎？但又是為什麼我會覺得如此嫉妒？她會對我們之間的友誼造成影響嗎？_

 

困惑很快的開始變成抑鬱，Legolas喝完手上金色的甜酒，換了另一種更濃烈的酒。Estel終究贏了那場辯論，關於精靈是否會因為飲用過多的酒精而微醺；因為隔天的早晨，Legolas根本無法離開自己的寢室。

 

\-------------------------------------

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Mellon nîn：「我的朋友」

Daro：「停止」，制止對方的動作。

Lasto nin Gi fuion：「我厭惡這樣的你」(英文=I am disgusted with you)表示因對方的言行而感到厭惡。

I naw nîn û ben naw gîn：「我不同意」(英文＝I do not agree with your line of thought. )

Ni ú-firen：「我不是人類」(英文＝I am not mortal) 文字的意思指的是不會死亡的。

Ni edhel：「我是精靈」，首生子女。

Ci vellon nîn n’uir：「你永遠都會是我的朋友」(英文＝You will be my friend, forever. )

Goheno nin, mellon nîn：「請原諒我，我的朋友」(英文＝Forgive me, my friend. )

Ú-moe edaved：「沒有需要被原諒的事情」(英文＝There is nothing to forgive. )

Tolo, govano ven：「過來和我們一起」(英文＝Come join us. )

Ci vilui：「謝謝你」(英文＝You are kind)感謝對方的善意。

Se muinthelig, i eneth vîn Arwen：「這是我們的妹妹，Arwen」(英文＝This is our sister, her name is Arwen. )

Ni veren an gi ngovaned, I eneth nîn：「很榮幸認識你」(英文＝I am pleased to meet you. )

Hiril vuin：「女士」(英文＝My lady)，在LotR的世界中對於無論是精靈或人類貴族女性的尊稱，例如書中對Galadriel、Arwen與Eowen的稱呼都是如此。

Boe i ‘waen：「我必須離開了」(英文＝I must take leave quickly. )

Av-‘osto：「不要害怕」(英文＝Don’t fear. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize that this update seemed to take forever.... And I still intend to finish it.


	7. 真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：  
> 歲月的流逝對每個人而言都是公平的。有人將之視為恩典，也有人認為那是緩慢的死刑；有人滿懷喜悅的期待成長，也有人因此而夜不成眠。還有些人，覺得只不過是又一個四季流替經過，而通常命運不會放過這些人。

_ 「西方有一片土地，就位在Aman，永生之地，以及Endor ，也就是中土，的中間；那片自海中升起的土地是精靈族送給人類的禮物，叫做Númenor。而生活上其上的人類稱自己為Númenoreans。他們是一個偉大的民族，在Númenor島上過著平靜而幸福的生活；他們的壽命很長，大約是一般人類的三倍，而當時他們的王國也非常的興盛。 _

 

_ 雖然大多數的人民都很知足，但有些人，包含他們的國王，開始貪圖更多；他們總是遠望著Aman屹立在遠方的海平面，於是Númenor的國王興起了想要航向那片不死之地，獲得永生的慾望。他們開始派船出海尋找Aman，但是精靈將Aman隱藏起來不讓人類找到，因為他們相信永恆的生命只屬於被選中的某些族群。 _

 

_ 最後，人類的貪婪終究摧毀了他們自己。這些一直忠於與精靈族維持友好的人類預見了Númenor的淪亡，逃了出來；但其他的人類就沒有如此幸運。大自然，見到了人類的罪惡，如同懲罰一般，海洋張開了裂口吞噬了那片土地，Númenor從此消失。」 _

 

Estel專注的聆聽Elrond的敘述；精靈的聲音十分輕柔，但語調卻是堅定而吸引人的。精靈已經連續講了數小時，但Estel沈陷在敘述和故事當中，全然沒有意識到時間的流逝。通常，Elrond的課程總是冗長而令Estel感到無趣，但偶有這樣的時刻，精靈領主為Estel安排的學習會像這樣，如同故事一般的開展，這無疑是Estel最喜歡的部份。

 

「這些忠誠的Númenoreans在Arnor與Gondor建立了新的王國。」Elrond繼續說著，同時指向懸在牆上的中土地圖；「另有一群Númenorean沒有定居下來，選擇在中土流浪，並且保護任何需要他們協助的人。」他轉過頭看著Estel，併起雙掌；這是Elrond說話時的習慣之一。「他們稱自己為Dúnedain，長久以來嘗試著彌補自己的祖先所犯下的過錯。然而他們並沒有脫離敵人的威脅，他們遭到伏擊、被俘虜，凌虐，殺害。他們的人數越來越少，最後漸漸消失在Arnor與Gondor的王國當中。」

 

Estel想像著當時的景象，當時的人類的樣子，他們都穿著什麼樣的服裝。他曾在自己的夢中驚鴻一撇，而通常Elrond敘述的故事會消融進入夢裡；日復一日，累積下來的夢境在Estel心裡就形成了圖畫書。

 

「居住荒野中的Dúnedain，又被稱為Ranger of the North (北方遊俠)，然而荒野的生活從古至今無不充滿危險。」Elrond似乎有意無意地暫停了一下才又繼續，「Dúnedain向我尋求幫助，讓我庇護他們的孩子，特別是首領的孩子。」他直直的往著Estel，「因為他們的血脈是皇室的後裔，終有一天將會重返Gondor的榮耀。」

 

此時Elrond的語調和姿態改變了，顯得焦躁不安；如果說一位精靈領主能表現焦躁不安，那便是透過緩慢的來回踱步呈現。他停下來望著Estel，眼神充滿懇求。Estel看著踱步的精靈開始覺得暈眩，而閉上了眼睛。

 

「曾經有一位年輕的首領，他有一位美麗的妻子，為他生下了一個孩子。」Elrond再度停下，彷彿思考著是否該繼續。「那孩子約莫二歲的時候，命運又一次與他們作對，部族遭到過往敵人的攻擊，很多Dúnedain在那次的戰鬥中失去性命，那位首領也沒能夠存活下來，他始終沒有放棄，一直戰鬥到最後一刻。」

 

Estel緊閉著雙眼，但卻在腦海中看見了遠方大地的景象，一個強壯高大的人類為了他的人民英勇的戰鬥著。影像栩栩如生，雖然Estel看不清楚那男人的臉孔，五官只有模糊的黑影，面頰因為劇烈的打鬥而泛紅，他看見男人揮舞著尖端已經破損的長劍，俐落的劈砍著進擊的敵人；男人因為自己族人的犧牲而充滿憤怒，同時因為長時間的打鬥疲累不堪，只憑著本能繼續對抗敵人。

 

一個半獸人站上了山丘，舉起弓箭。男人擊退了身邊所有的敵人，筋疲力盡之際沒有看見暗處的危機；半獸人拉滿弓，放箭。Estel彷彿感覺得到中箭的痛苦，在椅子上不自覺的繃緊了身軀。

 

Elrond繼續說了下去，他的聲音將Estel帶回現實。人類眨了幾下眼睛，甩甩頭，嘗試著想要把這個思緒－ _等等，那只是個思緒嗎？當然不可能是我的記憶，可是......_ Estel忽然意識到他在哪裡見過這些影響，都是在自己的夢裡面，每一個Elrond敘說的事件都曾經在自己的夢境裡出現。

 

「首領的妻子帶著他們的幼子逃跑。」Elrond繼續說道。

 

Estel皺起眉頭，抬眼望向精靈領主。他的內心混亂不安，卻有個什麼東西正在漸漸成形。

 

「他們辛苦的跋涉，經過遙遠而充滿危險的路途終於平安到達Imladris，平安抵達這裡，一直待到今天。」

 

Estel的眉頭因為困惑皺得更緊， _但為什麼我沒有見過他們？為什麼Elrond先前從來沒有跟我說過這些？_ 恐懼逐漸在Estel心底凝聚，同時有一個影像在他心裡清楚浮現。一個男孩，二歲的男孩，有著一雙明亮的灰眼睛以及棕色的鬈髮，等他長大之後會變成接近黑色，有一隻手搭在男孩的肩上，可是那隻手的主人隱藏在迷霧之中。

 

「那孩子現在在哪裡？」Estel不敢問出口，只是問句已自然的形成。

 

Elrond凝視著年輕的人類，嚴肅的開口。「他此刻就坐在我面前。」

 

霎時，Estel覺得自己好像瞬間被凍結了。這一切忽然都變得合理；從來沒有人跟他說過他們是怎麼到達Imladris，沒人說過他的父親去了哪裡發生了什麼事，每當自己問起這些，母親總是顯得十分悲傷。這些日子以來他所做的夢，都是關於自己的祖先， _祖先，Númenoreans，Dúnedain，我的身世，我的父親為了捍衛他的族人和我而死。他是Dúnedain的首領而我是他的孩子，我是繼承人......_ 他感到一陣天旋地轉，影像與思緒在心裡扭絞著咆哮著，等待他去理解；而Estel只覺得充滿了糾結的情緒和數不清的疑問。

 

_我該感到榮幸嗎？我是否要為我的父親哀悼，而我卻連他的名字都不知道？_ 他憤怒地搖頭。 _若Elrond所說的都是事實，那我曾經相信的一切都是謊言。_ 此刻Estel只想要逃跑，跑得遠遠的然後消失，如此就不需背負著他一點都不想要的的身世與責任。他覺得自己像是站在別人期待的陰影之下的孩子，因為自己永遠也無法成為像父親那樣的人。

 

「你欺騙了我。」Estel低著頭喃喃說著，「我的一切，我的人生。」

 

「這一切是為了保護你。」Elrond回答。

 

Estel握緊拳頭，全身充滿著憤怒。「每當我問起我的父親時，你和我母親都只會告訴我他很愛我。」他停頓了一下，「所以我學的一切都是為了這個？」人類彷彿忽然領悟了什麼，「這些關於Arda的歷史，劍術、弓箭、偵查與追蹤的訓練？全都是欺瞞？」他生氣的質問。「我所經驗的一切都是為了讓我能夠承接這個，我的命運？」Estel站起身，「我不要。我不要做一個Dúnedain，我不想要做皇室的繼承人。我不要這些責任和承擔。」

 

他需要離開這裡。Estel轉身飛奔而去，全然不管要往何處去，有人出現在他面前，但Estel只是伸手推開那人，沒有停下腳步。匆匆的一撇，他只在眼角看到某個熟悉的身影，還有金色的長髮；此時此刻心中被欺瞞與背叛點燃的怒火催促著他的腳步，往前奔跑。

 

「Estel!」Legolas在他身後大喊，但人類的身影已經消失在大廳外面。 精靈最先並沒有認出狂奔的人類，他的身形隨著成長變得更為精實，髮色已接近全黑，也不若小時候那樣蓬鬆捲曲。Estel並沒有停下腳步或是回應Legolas的呼喚；精靈覺察到Estel散發出來的憤怒與沮喪，滿心希望他所擔心的事情沒有發生。

 

Legolas追在人類的身後，毫無意外地在一棵樹上找到了Estel；那是他需要獨處的時候總會去的地方。精靈輕巧的爬上樹，靜靜坐在Estel身旁；人類蜷曲著身體，膝蓋頂在胸前，Legolas知道那意味著Estel正處在某種情感上的不安。

 

「Boe gin eithad? (你還好嗎？)」Legolas擔憂的問。

 

Estel沒有回答。

 

「Estel，發生什麼事情了？」

 

人類終於抬起頭望向精靈，臉色嚴峻而灰色的雙眼中彷彿正醞釀著一場風暴。「Elrond...... 他都告訴我了。」Estel緩緩的說，「關於我的身世。你知道這一切嗎？」

 

Legolas皺起眉頭但沒有回應，而只是往前靠近Estel，伸出手放在Estel肩上。Estel出乎意料的閃避了精靈的觸碰。「你都知道，但卻什麼都不說？」他生氣的質問。

 

「我知道。」Legolas平靜地說，「如果我們沒有嚴守秘密，潛伏的敵人可能會找到你。」精靈繼續說著，「Elrond或許也是這樣子告訴你的，但希望你會相信無論是你的母親、Elrond和我都不希望你遭遇到任何的不幸，悲傷與痛苦。我們不得不這麼做。」

 

Estel別開了頭，嘴唇抿成一條線。

 

「可是你們都不能早點告訴我嗎？」Estel說，「我已經二十一歲了，看在Eru的份上，在我十歲的時候你們就可以告訴我任何的秘密，而只要是為了保護我母親，我就能夠把秘密都帶進我的墳墓。」他傾身靠近精靈，全身依然散發著怒氣。「你覺得我會讓母親和我自己身陷那樣的險境嗎？」

 

Legolas維持著平靜接收Estel的憤怒，「我們都相信你。」他等待著Estel平靜下來，「然而敵人的眼線可能潛伏在任何的地方，甚至在Imladris這裡，也可能會有精靈受到誘惑出賣消息。」他往Estel靠近，貼著他身旁坐著。「不敢保證當你詢問你的母親、Elrond或我關於這些的時候，旁邊不會有其他的人聽到。我們不能不嚴加提防。」

 

Estel知道Legolas言之有理，卻希望這一切還是不合邏輯的；因為他很想對Legolas生氣、對母親以及Elrond大人生氣，但他深知他們所做的這一切都是為了保護他。

 

「只要記得，Aragorn，ci vellon nîn n’uir. (你永遠都會是我的朋友)」Legolas說著將手放在Estel膝上。

 

Estel轉過臉看著精靈，表情和緩了下來。「Aragorn?那是我的真實名字？」他問。

 

「Elrond沒有告訴你？」Legolas顯得有些詫異。

 

Estel低下頭說，「我沒讓他有機會講。」他輕聲的唸著自己的名字，「Aragorn。」

 

「你該跟Elrond繼續談下去的。」Legolas說。

 

人類皺眉，「我不想。我寧可要你跟我說。」

 

「我不知道除此之外還有什麼該告訴你。」Legolas說。

 

Estel嗤笑出聲，「我想我現在有權要求知道任何我想知道的事情。」

 

Legolas沒有回答，但在心裡默認了。兩人都沈默著，精靈輕嘆一口氣，「你是個強壯而聰明的人，而你將會成就偉大的事情，Aragorn。」

 

Estel聽見這個名字揪起眉心，「我都不知道我自己是誰。」

 

「你是Aragorn，Elessar，Arathorn之子，Isildur的繼承人。」Legolas說。

 

人類長嘆了一口氣，「我是Estel，Gilraen之子，精靈的好友；就是這樣而已。」

 

「你 _還是_ Estel，但同時也是Aragorn。」精靈溫柔的說。「你會越來越瞭解自己，還有你的族人；只要記得現在的這一切都是為了保護你。」

 

「Aragorn，Arathorn之子，Dúnedain，Númenorean......。這一切有點讓人難以承受。」

 

「那就不要獨自承受。我的朋友，如果你需要談話、需要答案、需要可以倚靠的肩膀，你只需要告訴我，無論你需要的是討論、探查或是戰鬥，只要你開口，我都會在這裡，永遠。」

 

Estel看見精靈真誠的眼神，對著精靈露出微笑；精靈也回以溫暖的微笑。他對Legolas充滿了感激，一直以來無論遇到什麼事，快樂或悲傷，Legolas總是陪伴在他身旁。有時候他真的會希望他們之間還能有些更多的......東西。Estel被自己的思緒嚇了一跳，隨後感到有些生氣。 _這是不可能的_ 。他告訴自己， _特別是現在，當我已知道了一切，而且美麗的Lady Arwen，她很愛我，我也很愛她......_

 

「你是我的好朋友，但我不能要求你保守這樣的承諾。」Estel對Legolas說，同時將兩人中間的距離稍微拉遠了一些，藉此掩飾自己因為兩人之間的親密感而感覺到的尷尬。「我的未來看似充滿了黑暗。」他說著低下了頭，心中充滿了絕望。「我在夢裡看到的那些，就像是Númenor的淪亡，結果都是發生過的事情，這是不是意味著在我夢裡發生的事情都會成真？」他問。

 

精靈沒有回答。

 

「別對我說謊。」Estel說，「這是你欠我的。」

 

Legolas低下頭，神情悲傷，「我不想要破壞我們的關係或是讓你難受。」然而精靈終究明白Estel應該，也需要知道真相。「或許就如你所說，夢裡的事件都會成真，但也或許不會。可是我知道在你夢中出現的事情都是真的，因為我已經目睹，而且不止一次的，見證這些事情發生。」

 

Estel點點頭接受了事實。他遠望著Imladris的邊境，現在只覺得放眼望去所見的已不是自由的天地，而是充滿了必然的危險與責任的未來。他知道自己終將會離開這裡迎向那個世界裡自己的人生，去認識他僅剩的族人，學習自己的過往並且規劃自己的未來；Estel現在一點都不想要離開Imladris，但他了解自己必須這麼做。這一切都留給明天吧，此刻，此時此刻他只想和Legolas在一起，最後一天，假裝自己只是Estel，Gilraen之子，而不是Aragorn，Arathorn之子，Isildur的繼承人。

 

然而，Aragorn的命運已經降臨在他的前方，像是遠處地平線那端的一個黑色剪影。

 

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Boe gin eithad? 「你還好嗎？」 (英文＝Do you need aid?)

Ci vellon nîn n’uir: 「你永遠都會是我的朋友。」(英文＝you will, forever, be my friend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：這一章的標題revelations字義其實是指揭露某些事情，譯者任性將標題寫作真相～


	8. 派遣任務

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn正坐在一處壁龕裡面閱讀，一個人影出現在他的上方，遮蔽了午後的日光。「日安。」那人說道，「Aragorn，Arathorn之子。」
> 
> 於是，Aragorn接到了一個交辦的小小任務，幫忙看顧著某個小人物。然而就連當初交辦這項任務的人，都沒有意識到局勢將會變得如此嚴峻。  
> 譯註：這一章的標題errand字義是短程的差事、雜務等並不需要花費太大力量就能完成的任務。譯者再次任性，將標題寫作派遣任務。

Aragorn正坐在一處壁龕裡面閱讀，一個人影出現在他的上方，遮蔽了午後的日光。

 

「日安。」一個低沈的聲音說著，「Aragorn，Arathorn之子。」

 

Aragorn將視線從手上的書本移到眼前高大的人影，那人有著很長的灰鬍子，穿著同樣顏色的灰袍，長袍的下襬沾滿了塵土，頭上戴著灰色的巫師尖帽，手裡握著枯枝樣的手杖；眼前的人看起來飽經歲月與風霜，但是眼神卻依然像年輕人一般銳利。

 

「我想你應該不記得我。」他對著Aragorn露出神秘的微笑。」

 

「即便我想忘，你也讓人難以忘記。」Aragorn說著放下手裡的書。

 

那人側過頭，「我該把這當作讚美還是批評？」

 

Aragorn笑了。「兩者皆非。」他說著站起身，「我知道你參與別人事務的卓越能力，還有傳奇般的煙火，很多年以前在密林的晚宴上面看過。但我也知道你的智慧、仁慈以及捍衛中土世界的努力。」

 

那人再次露出微笑，將手上的魔杖換到另一隻手中，緩緩的開口，「你對我的了解似乎超越了我對你的瞭解，Dúnedain (登丹人)。」

 

「我能為你做什麼呢？灰袍巫師Gandalf？」Aragorn問。「我願意用我所有的能力完成你交代的任何事情，作為對於你在中土的努力的致謝，至少這是我能做到的。」

 

Gandalf聽到Aragorn不假思索的回應感到有些訝異，讀著Aragorn臉上的表情，遲疑了一下，決定信任眼前的人類。「你知道哈比人嗎？」

 

「我知道。」Aragorn揚起一邊眉毛，「在我小時候曾經見過一個。我想，那時候他是跟著你以及一群矮人一起。」

 

「正確無誤。」Gandalf點點頭，「在那次的旅程中，這位年輕的哈比人發現了一樣奇異的東西，當時我並沒有察覺有什麼異狀，只將它當作是一樣輾轉流傳的物品；然而最近這段時間它卻開始在我心裡縈繞著讓我去注意它。」巫師停頓下來，左右張望，確保周圍沒有其他人在探聽，然後才傾身靠近Aragorn。「如今，我不能確定這東西是否如我一開始所以為的那般無害。」

 

巫師的話語勾起了Aragorn的好奇心，但他沒有因此繼續追問關於這件物品。「你要我去看著這位哈比人？」

 

「的確。」Gandalf說。「就這一段時間。我擔心那物品是我所害怕的，因此必須離開前去探求知識，但我也不能把那東西獨自留在哈比人那裡。」

 

「哈比人居住的地方在哪裡？」 Aragorn拿起先前放下的書，往迴廊的方向走去。

 

Gandalf跟在他後面，「那是個單純的地方，叫做Shire。那裡的居住的人都很簡樸而且友善；不過，這種簡單的生活很容易讓人無聊，所以各種添加了想像的流言在那裡會傳播得很迅速。」

 

他們來到Aragorn的寢室。整潔優雅的房間內，一側牆邊的書架上排滿了各種書籍，另一側有一張簡單的床；牆上掛著裝飾畫，畫中的內容有龍、城堡以及戰爭，從房間的窗戶能夠看見外面美麗的庭院。

 

「我不會被這些影響。」Aragorn說著將手上的書放回書架上的一處空位。

 

事實也是如此。他早就已經學會了將他人對自己的流言、揣測置之於腦後。

 

「你需要留在那裡待個一陣子，或許一年也可能更久。」Gandalf繼續說。「當然，你也可以離開；畢竟我無權要求你拋下原本的生活。」

 

Aragorn轉過身看著巫師。的確，Imladris是他的家，但這幾年下來卻已漸漸失去原本的美好，自己在這裡也不若從前那樣被歡迎；自從Elrond揭示了他的身世之後，他們之間發生了很多次的爭執，起初兩人還能在一定的共識之下和平相處，而Elrond甚至繼續教導Aragorn關於中土的過去與現在。

 

然而Elrond開始規劃Aragorn的未來；黑暗的勢力已經崛起，而他將會是抵抗邪惡，讓中土世界回歸和平的那人。精靈領主談著他將會面臨的戰爭，最終這一切讓Aragorn感到難以承受；他自始至終都不想要這樣的命運，也未曾想過自己的人生會有這樣的發展，然而一切卻在一夕之間變得由不得自己掌握。Elrond甚至告訴過他，總有一天得離開Imladris，不是為了前去與自己的族人相處，而是為了這所謂的更遠大的任務。Aragorn覺得自己還沒完全準備好，這讓Elrond不悅；然而像這樣的小任務，並不會像那個所謂的遠大任務一樣，使Aragorn無所適從。

 

「很榮幸能提供我的服務，灰袍巫師Gandalf。」Aragorn說著，拿出了一個旅行袋開始整裝。「若我覺得無可避免而需要暫時離開，大約就是一到兩個月，不會比這更多。」他從書架上拿出幾本書，放進行李袋。

 

Gandalf感到十分驚訝。如同Elrond大人所言，這個曾經迷失的孩子，已經長成了一個忠誠而慈悲的人類；因此，巫師對這位Isildur的繼承人充滿讚賞。

 

「這幾年間，你成長了很多。」巫師說到。「Aragorn，你的父親會引以為傲。」

 

Aragorn停下了整裝的動作，丟下行李袋；「 _你的父親會引以為傲？_ 」他搖頭， _我的父親絕不會以我為榮，這麼多年以來，原本還有多少人可以得救，而我卻怯懦的躲在恐懼之下，不敢舉劍迎敵。_

 

「我的父親因為了保護我們的族人而死。」Aragorn低垂著頭，充滿了自我厭惡。「而我躲在這裡讓我的族人步向毀滅......」事實的真相使他內心感到無比沈重，「他絕不會因此而驕傲的。」

 

Aragorn快速的繼續整理的動作，企圖逃避這個對話；巫師溫柔的將手放在他肩上。「你把自己看得太微渺，也忘了你母親的渴望。Anirne hene beriad i chên lîn. (她要保護自己的孩子)」

 

「我並不會因此恨她。」Aragorn說，「但我的性命無足輕重，是我中土世界以及我族人的虧欠，終有一天要還的，僅此而已。」他扣上行李袋。早在母親與Elrond大人告知他的身世當時，這個信念就已經成形。

 

「我的身世，就像總是如影隨形的陰影。」他邊說著將行李袋背上肩頭，依然背對著巫師。「我 _會_ 彌補祖先犯下的錯誤。如果我不幸失敗，也會奮戰到死。」Aragorn語帶決心的說。

 

Isildur的繼承人逕自繞過巫師往自己房間的門口走去。

 

「你的確是個令人尊敬的人，Aragorn。」巫師說，「我將會很榮幸能稱你為王。」

 

Aragorn遲疑了一下，才轉過身面對Gandalf。「我會去準備我的武器，明天清晨出發前去Shire。」他大踏步的離開，腳步聲裡面充滿了對於證明自己的渴望。

 

如同他所言，經過一夜無夢的睡眠，他在清晨時分醒來，將武器準備妥當安置在他美麗的棕色坐騎上，牽著韁繩離開Elrond的馬廄。忽然聽到一個熟悉的聲音在背後響起。

 

「Nach gwannatha sin (你要像這樣子的離開)？」

 

Aragorn輕嘆了一口氣，轉過身面對Arwen。她雙手交握著，黑色長髮柔順的披垂而下，襯著精緻的尖耳。

 

「Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened (像這樣趁著曙光悄悄溜走)？」她問。

 

Aragorn別過頭。他並不想向她告別，他知道這麼做很殘酷，但同時也明白他們之間的情感無法持續，不能持續。他自己是人類，而她是精靈；他將會面臨必然的苦難與危險，而她的命運是平和而安樂的。 _除此之外，她是如此愛著我，始終不渝而與日俱增，但我對她的情感，似乎只會漸漸消磨殆盡。_

 

有時候，當兩人相擁，談著笑著的時候，Aragorn認為自己是愛著Arwen的；但偶而，當他擁著Arwen，或親吻她的時候，心裡卻無法克制的想著Legolas。

 

「Ú-ethelithon. (我不會再回來了)」他終於說出口，自己也不確定這樣說究竟是否為事實。

 

「Estelio guru lîn ne dagor.(你低估了自己戰鬥的能力)」Arwen微笑著說。「Ethelithach. (你會回來的)」

 

「Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor. (我所指並不是戰場上的死亡)」Aragorn說。 _別問了Arwen，拜託別問了_ 。他急切的想著，因為他不願對她有所隱瞞。

 

「O man pedich？(那你是指)」她問，期望能夠理解。

 

_我指的是什麼？我所愛的可能另有他人？真的是這樣？_ 他知道自己是愛著Arwen的，然而並不確定是什麼樣的愛；自己與Elrond之間過去情同父子的關係已然破裂，與Arwen結合只會讓情況變得更糟。Aragorn知道Elrond約莫知道Arwen對自己的感情，再說還有Legolas，但他們之間不存在任何可能性。 _所以我因此選擇Arwen？因為我永遠無法和Legolas在一起？_ 他自問。

 

「請不要因為我的選擇而困擾。」Arwen說，「這是我決定的，不是你。」

 

Aragorn所擔心的正是如此；Arwen以為他在意的是她為了他放棄永生，但如果Arwen放棄了一切最終發現Aragorn真正愛著的人並不是她？Aragorn不能讓她為此放棄永恆的生命；她是精靈，美麗善良的精靈，她的命運是和她的族人在一起的。

 

「人類既脆弱又禁不起誘惑，凡人的生命會成為妳的負擔的。」Aragorn說著轉過身，拿起行李牽著馬。

 

「於是你就要再一次離開我？」她問。「上一次你也是這樣不聲不響的就離開，才剛回來又要走？」她悲傷的說著。

 

那次，Aragorn離開了數個月，與他的Dúnedain族人一起生活、學習。

 

「而如今，你要永遠離開了？」

 

他停下所有動作，覺得像有什麼沈重的東西卡在喉嚨；像某種混合了罪惡感與惱怒的綜合。他 _必須_ 離開。為了實現對Gandalf的承諾、為了Arwen著想，也為了自己；他已經無法再容許自己逃避屬於自己的責任。但是他也無法就這樣一聲不響離開Arwen，不管自己愛她與否。Arwen迎上前去拉住Aragorn，雙手撫著他的面頰，讓他看著自己；Aragorn放下韁繩，對上她祈求的眼神。

 

「你還記得我們如何相遇嗎？」

 

Aragorn誠實的點頭。「我以為我走進了一個夢境。」

 

「經過了這麼多年。」她的手指輕拂著Aragorn的臉頰，輕聲說；「那時的你還沒有像現在這樣，背負著太多的煩惱；還記得那時候我說過什麼嗎？」

 

他記得那晚，他記得接下來的幾個星期、幾個月，他記得他們共度的時光。「妳說妳願意放棄精靈的永恆生命，與我在一起。」

 

「而我依然願意。」Arwen微笑著說。「我情願與你一起度過餘生，而不是獨自經歷永恆。」

 

Arwen攤開Aragorn握拳的手，在他手心放下一個溫暖輕巧的東西。Aragorn低頭望著自己的手心，看見了暮星，Lady Arwen的項鍊。

 

「我選擇成為凡人。」Arwen說。

 

Aragorn聞言皺起眉頭；「妳不能把這個給我。」他凝望著手裡閃耀發光的項鍊輕聲說。

 

「我可以決定要將它贈與誰，如同我的心。」Arwen說。

 

而Aragorn終於正視著他，所見的只有她眼中熾燄般的愛。Arwen將自己的所有毫無保留的都給了他，她的心、她的靈魂甚至是她的生命；但他卻無以回報，什麼都不能承諾，同時又懼怕給出去的東西還想要回來。Aragorn知道對於Arwen而言，成為凡人的她一旦失去了Aragorn的愛，終將會心碎而死。

 

「這不是請求，而是命令。」Arwen嚴肅的說。「帶著它。在你遭逢危難的時候，我或許能夠給你力量。」她淺淺一笑，傾身親吻Aragorn。

 

他回應她的親吻，幾乎是不帶情慾的。當兩人分開的時候，Arwen貼近著Aragorn的臉，「等你回來之後，如果你依然希望我隨著族人離開前往永生之地，那我會這麼做。」她的語氣特別強調在「回來之後」。

 

眼見別無選擇，Aragorn收下了項鍊，轉身離開。他努力想要發出聲音說些什麼讓情況不會這麼糟，或是至少好好的向Arwen道別，但罪惡、愧疚以及困惑卡在喉嚨，讓他幾乎無法發出聲音。

 

他在Imladris的邊界騎上了馬背，往Shire的方向前進。在接下來的幾個星期，只有他的馬以及充滿愧疚的良知與他同行，此時此刻他格外渴望能有他人的陪伴；然而同時他也知道這個渴望，只是一種不能奢求的心願。

 

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Anirne hene beriad i chên lîn. 「她要保護自己的孩子」。

Nach gwannatha sin? 「你要像這樣子的離開」（英文＝Are you going to leave in such a way?）

Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened? 「像這樣趁著曙光悄悄溜走」（英文＝are you going to  leave after morrow, unseen?）

Ú-ethelithon. 「我不會再回來了」（英文＝I will not return.）

Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach. 「你低估了自己戰鬥的能力，你會回來的」（英文＝Trust in your skill in battle, you will return.）

Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor. 「我所指並不是戰場上的死亡」（英文＝I don’t speak about death in battle.）

O man pedich? 「那你是指？」（英文＝About what you speak of?）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made update-plans for the next couple of weeks, and I'm hoping that I can keep up with it....


	9. 一封書信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn寫了一封信。

Aragorn凝望著眼前的信紙。自己手指的影子隨著燈火的晃動而搖曳，好不容易下了決心回信，卻又不知如何下筆；前來Shire之前，他未曾告訴過任何人他要到哪裡去，因此，在到達Shire附近守望了幾個月後，忽然收到精靈信使送來的信件讓他倍感驚訝。

 

最初他以為那是Arwen寫的信，但仔細一看信紙的材質，他發現那是比Rivendell所使用的還要精緻的紙質，是由生長在密林裡更細緻、更柔軟的樹葉製成。是來自Legolas的信件。Aragorn感覺一陣狂喜，同時又因為知道那不是Arwen捎來的信件而感覺到一絲的罪惡。

 

Legolas熟悉且精緻的手寫字體鋪陳在信紙上，內容和過往的信件有些不一樣；精靈說著他在父親國度周圍領地的巡邏、旅行，即將到來的事件、活動，以及他想和人類談談的內容。這次的信件和以往不同的是，裡面還有一、二段，說著Aragorn不告而別獨自踏上旅途卻沒有邀請自己一同前往，Legolas因此感到些許不悅；信裡也說著，他如何希望Aragorn能夠確實收到這封信，因為「Gandalf對於Aragorn的去向語帶模糊。」

 

 

Aragorn立刻回覆；然而他也知道Legolas至少要幾星期之後才會收到。從那之後，兩人開始恢復固定的書信往來。但是今晚，就如同其它夜晚一樣平常的夜晚，Aragorn獨自在他暫時的棲身地，他卻全然沒有該如何回覆Legolas的頭緒。

 

**[** _Arwen渴望得到你的消息。她問我在你離開之後是否與你取得聯繫，我猜測你並不是特別想與她聯繫，所以我告訴她，我也沒有你的消息。發生什麼事了，Aragorn？你已不像過去那樣愛她？我以為你們終究會結婚的；你有其他心儀的對象了？需要談談嗎？我很樂意提供我的意見。_ **]**

 

他再次讀了那些文字，深深嘆了一口氣。唯一的問題就是他自己；他還愛著Arwen嗎？是的，他相信如此。與她結婚？曾經是這樣想的。另有心儀的對象？是也不是，他希望是但卻永遠不可能。他想要和Legolas談談嗎？非常想要，但這不是Legolas能給予建議的。

 

Aragorn皺起眉頭，繼續往下讀。 **[** _你知道自己想要什麼嗎？_ **]** _不知道，卻也不是全然不知道；他希望...... 喔，老天_ ，他希望可以再見到Legolas，想要擁抱他的朋友，像從前那樣聊天談笑，然後看見Legolas露出微笑。他想要與他的朋友一起騎馬、練習射箭然後假裝因為Legolas的調侃而生氣讓Legolas慌忙道歉。

 

夜裡讓Aragorn夢見的人已經不是Arwen，而是Legolas。那些已經不是青少年充滿迷戀、激情的夢境；Aragorn在夢裡只是躺在Legolas的身邊、在他的懷抱裡面仰頭看著精靈的眼睛，與精靈對望著；有時候夢裡的Legolas會用充滿傾慕的眼神看著自己，彷彿他身上有什麼只有精靈能看見的美麗事物；有時候他會夢見和Legolas躺在精靈的被單裡輕聲的談話，交換輕吻。這些夢境出現的頻率，就像Aragorn過往經常夢見的事物一般。

 

終究，Aragorn只能想見自己在Legolas身邊；那Arwen呢？當他想起她的時候，總記得她輕如羽毛的觸碰以及溫柔的話語，但自己現在對於Arawen的愛，漸漸變得像是朋友那樣；他曾經說服自己，是因為只有假裝不再愛著Arwen，當她乘船往西方航行到不死之地的時候，自己才不會感到心痛。然而現在他知道事實並非如此。

 

假若他依然深愛Arwen，他必不會如同現在這樣，心思經常縈繞著另一個人打轉；若他像現在這樣子總是想著別人，那他不應該與Arwen結婚。一陣清風吹進Aragorn打開的窗戶，如同Eru也同意了Aragorn的想法，Aragorn現在清楚的知道他不應該使Arwen傷心，他終究必須告訴她，自己已經不像過去那樣的愛她，讓她繼續她的生活。再之後呢？Aragorn也不知道，此刻他顧慮不了那麼多了。

 

再次拿起筆，Aragorn終於開始書寫。 **[** _謝謝你的關心，我的朋友，對此我深表感激。最近，我的內心難以平靜，為自己的情感所困。我愛Arwen，但不如她愛我那樣；而我並不想要傷害她的心與靈魂，這也是為什麼我希望她隨著族人乘船往西航向不死之地。這可能會讓你驚訝，但是我的朋友，你的猜測是對的。_ **]** Aragorn停了下來。

 

_他該繼續下去嗎？將所有心緒都寫下來？_ 他咬著自己的嘴唇，無視自己心臟正在瘋狂的跳動繼續寫。 **[** _是的，在我心中的確早已經有了另一位心儀的對象，然而眼下的局勢並不允許我們發展的可能，我想未來也不會有機緣。我深信若我能誠實的向你開口求助，你所給予的建議必定能夠拯救我於深淵；但請原諒我此刻無法這麼做，我的朋友，現在的我，僅能允許自己接受你的善意。_ **]**

 

Aragorn再度停筆，決定到此為止。敘述越模糊越好；因為他無法對Legolas說謊，就如同當年Legolas不願意欺瞞關於自己的身世。將事實簡單陳述，刻意省略中間的重要細節，如此一來既無須以謊言掩蓋事實，卻也免於暴露真相。

 

接著，他寫到在這個區域越來越常見到半獸人出沒，還有當地居民閒談的內容；他敘述著過去幾週在附近探查的發現，而Shire的人為他起的各種暱稱，就像是稱他為不顧一切的神行客，或是長手長腳的高大人類。Aragorn覺得這一切十分有趣。

 

最後，還有另一件急需討論的事情：透過神行客可靠的消息來源，西南方有些騷動正在醞釀，有些謠言指出一群曾經在Gondor沿岸發動攻擊的海盜正在預備下一次攻擊。消息的來源告訴神行客，這些海盜被稱為Corsairs of Umbar，經常掠奪Gondor的商船與漁船，摧毀他們遇到的一切船隻。

 

Aragorn知道Corsairs of Umbar，他鄙視他們；因為他們曾經是高尚的人類，而如今淪為盜匪橫行四方，他厭惡他們的背叛與墮落。當Aragorn暸解了自己的身世之後，他開始走訪現今殘存的Dúnedain聚落，並從他們身上學習到很多關於Dúnedain的過去。Corsair of Umbar也曾經是Númenor 民族，而在王國淪亡之前叛逃，躲過了滅亡的命運。

 

他向他的族人承諾，終有一天他會拿起劍，與這些海盜對抗，讓他們明白自己的罪惡與背叛。他會原諒悔過的人，但若遇到拒絕悔過者，他不會給予任何憐憫。

 

其實他自己明白，這不過是出於報復。是對於身世一無所知的憤怒、是對於自己命運的恐懼、是害怕自己無論成功或失敗終究難逃命運的絕望、是無法向Legolas表達自己情感的挫敗，同時也是一種想要擺脫這個血脈的陰影的渴望。

 

他必須告訴Legolas自己的計畫，但要向他說什麼？要告訴他多少？Gandalf允許他能夠短暫離開Shire的邊境，他只需要明確告知巫師離開的時間就不成問題。

 

但Legolas必定會想要知道他要去何處，他也不希望讓精靈因為接下來都沒有自己的音訊而困惑。一旦前往南方，Aragorn將不會有時間與心力寫信給他的朋友、也無法與他的朋友取得聯繫。最後，他決定一如以往的，簡單陳述事實但省去細節的部分。

 

Aragorn幾乎可以肯定，如果自己把一切都告訴Legolas，他一定會阻止自己的行動；但即便如此，Legolas也鞭長莫及，因為等他收到信件的時候，自己早已經出發了。

 

**[** _東南方那裡有些緊急的事情我必須前去處理；接下來會有一段時間無法和你聯繫。_ **]** Aragorn停下來思考了一下，再寫下， **[** _別擔憂我的歸期，在我回Shire之前，我會前往Lothlórien稍作休憩。_ **]**

 

他知道他會在Lothlórien與Arwen見面，他將得以向Arwen坦承自己的情感與想法，讓她繼續她的生活。而他也知道Legolas必定會在那裡等他；如此一來，至少他讓Legolas知道他們不久之後還會相見。


	10. 南行 (其一)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早在知道自己是法定繼承人之前，Aragorn就一直想要親眼看見Minas Tirith；但同時他卻又害怕節節高聳的白城會像一張網子那樣困著他，讓他無處可走。
> 
> 而雪上加霜的是，此刻他不得不前往Minas Tirith。

早在知道自己是法定繼承人之前，Aragorn就一直想要親眼看見Minas Tirith；但同時他卻又害怕節節高聳的白城會像一張網子那樣困著他，讓他無處可走。

 

宏偉的白城總是出現在他的夢境中，無論夢中的情景是好是壞；Aragorn不知道為什麼就是有一種預感，他能夠感覺得到白城的呼喚，而就算是自己不情不願，他知道他終究會像上鉤的魚一樣，被一條名為命運的釣線拉著走。而雪上加霜的是，此刻他不得不動身前往Minas Tirith，因為他必須警告Gondor關於海盜的進犯，這意味著他無可避免的將與Gondor的攝政王談話。放下內心的糾結與掙扎，Aragorn出發了。

 

兩週之後他抵達了Rohan王國，在那裡暫住了幾天，同時與國王Thengel就著眼前的局勢進行了幾番商談；Thengel得知Aragorn前往Gondor的計畫之後，給了他一匹Rohan的快馬，讓他能夠更快抵達南方，同時也指派了四名Rohan的騎士作為護衛與他一起南行。又過了一週，他們已沿著Great West Road步步靠近Minas Tirith。

 

Aragorn深知自己的名字必定會引出關於他的身世血脈的各種傳言輿論，因此在Rohan使用了Thorongil這個名字；他們的隊伍行進非常迅速，而Rohan的幾位騎士對他十分友善，主動的與他談天說笑。這段旅程剛開始的前兩天，他們之間相處和互動方式較為拘謹而正式，隨著旅程的開展、離開Rohan王城Edoras越來越遠，正式與拘謹逐步消失，變成了友好的戰友。對此，Aragorn並沒有多做評論，但心裡十分讚賞Rohan騎士的特質；畢竟，戰場上面行禮如儀並無助於擊退敵人並且保全性命。

 

五天後，他們抵達了Drúadan Forest，加快了速度沿著樹林的邊緣騎行；天色漸漸暗沉，然而騎士們全然沒有停下來的打算。他們顯得十分緊張，起先Aragorn並不了解他們焦慮的原因，後來聽見了他們的輕聲交談，說著有個奇怪的民族住在這片森林裡面，他們稱之為Woses；Aragorn不知道他們所說的森林居民，但也沒有表示意見，讓他們繼續小聲地交換意見，而有這麼一、二次，他覺得自己看見有幾雙黃色的眼睛躲在樹幹後面偷看著他們。

 

他們始終沿著樹林邊緣前進，太陽已經西沈，Aragorn慢下腳步，準備讓所有人停下來休息；即使騎士們不希望在樹林裡面過夜，Aragorn希望至少在還有樹木庇護的地方可以讓他們生火、紮營。就在這時候前方忽然出現了一個影子，幾位Rohan騎士低聲咒罵或是輕聲祈禱；但Aragorn知道來人不會傷害他們，因為他們的馬匹並沒有表現的焦躁不安。

 

Aragorn跳下馬，不顧其他人的疑慮往前方的影子走去；他銳利的眼睛很快就辨認出那個影子是一個騎著馬的人影。

 

「Thorongil?」

 

「沒事。」Aragorn轉身向Rohan騎士說。他一邊在昏暗的天色之下努力想看清來人的面孔一邊說；「他們不會傷害我們。」

 

前方的騎士從馬背上跳下來；Aragorn回頭繼續往他們的方向走近。

 

「誰在那裡？」他呼喚道。

 

「Aragorn?」

 

Legolas在微弱的光線中現身，Aragorn挑起一邊眉毛，然後輕笑出聲；精靈伸手給了人類一個緊緊的擁抱。

 

「Mellon nîn，見到你真好。」精靈說。

 

兩人分開，而Legolas退後了一步以便更仔細的看Aragorn。「你......」精靈停頓了下來，似乎在找尋適合的字詞，他看著Aragorn的眼睛，露出了疑惑的表情。「你看起來像個盜賊，或是流浪人。」

 

還處於遇見Legolas的喜悅、以及因Legolas不是時候的到訪有些惱火這兩種矛盾情緒中，Aragorn聽見精靈的評論開始大笑。

 

「謝謝你，mellon nîn。」他故意語帶諷刺地說，「我也很高興能見到你。」

 

Legolas也笑了。「我為我的突然來訪道歉。」他說，「但你在信上說的事情讓我感到十分擔心，我不知道......」

 

「Thorongil?」

 

精靈聽到Rohan騎士呼喚的聲音停燉了下來，對著Aragorn挑眉；「Thorongil?」他輕聲的問著。

 

「這是我告訴他們的名字。」Aragorn對Legolas說，然後轉身向著Rohan騎士們快樂地宣布，「沒關係的，夥伴們，這是我的朋友。」

 

簡單的相互介紹之後，Rohan騎士們似乎也接受了Legolas對於自己忽然出現的說詞。Aragorn花了幾分鐘才說服騎士們在此地停下來過夜，畢竟沒有日光、而馬匹也累了，對於兼程趕路全然於事無補。他們依然有些遲疑但最後還是同意了；眾人將行李卸下，升起營火開始煮晚餐。

 

Rohan的騎士們選擇睡在遠離樹林的小徑另一側，面向著樹林保持警戒，營火在他們腳邊燒著，持續散發著溫暖。而Aragorn和Legolas在樹下安置了他們的舖蓋，Rohan騎士們並沒有對此表示疑問，或許他們早認為Aragorn行事古怪，也或許他們不想承認自己對樹林的恐懼。

 

Aragorn喝著燉蔬菜湯，Legolas輕聲吟唱著打開自己的行李，把臥鋪放在Aragorn旁邊。

 

「我帶了些密林的乾糧給你。」精靈說著遞過一個以樹葉仔細包裝的包裹。「猜想你要去的地方可能沒有像樣的食物。」

 

「謝謝你。」Aragorn接過包裹，報以感激的微笑。

 

對於精靈的體貼與善意，Aragorn覺得十分感激與溫暖；但對於食物，他倒是有些不同的看法，畢竟食物就是食物，Rohan的食物或許也沒有Legolas想的那麼糟。兩人安靜的相倚而坐，直到Aragorn喝完蔬菜湯將碗放下，然後轉身看著Legolas。

 

「你為什麼會來，mellon nîn？」

 

Legolas仰頭往後靠在樹幹上，「你信件裡面說的事情讓我十分擔憂。當你談到對Arwen的愛日漸消逝的時候，確實讓我震驚。」

 

Aragorn點頭，「這個念頭第一次出現的時候我也覺得很震驚。」

 

精靈並沒有說，當他聽見Aragorn如此回覆的時候就像他在信上看見這消息的時候，同樣感到錯愕；然而對於Arwen感情無法得到回報這件事，Legolas並不感覺悲傷或恐懼，反而有些如釋重負。但這又是為什麼？對此，他反覆思索了很久依然不得其解。只是他的如釋重負沒有持續太久，因為Aragorn在信中提到，他已經有了另一位心儀的對象，另一位不知名的女士。

 

「你提到的，這位讓你心儀的對象，」Legolas繼續說到，「雖然眼前的情勢不利於你們，但你依然會嘗試的，不是嗎？」

 

Aragorn不知該怎麼回應；有那麼一刻，他以為精靈知道他喜歡的人是誰，但隨後意識到精靈對此一無所知。

 

「假如我能夠的話，我會。」他嘆了一口氣。 _小心點，Aragorn，別說太多，別透露太多。_

 

Legolas只覺得嫉妒像石塊一樣卡在自己的喉嚨，讓他說不出話；但作為一個朋友，他知道他 **應該** 要告訴Aragorn。一直以來他總是無法不去嫉妒Arwen，但Arwen從不曾阻擋他與Aragorn見面，但他還是感覺得到自己心裡那醜惡的嫉妒；如今，他覺得自己也會忌妒這位擁有Aragorn感情的不知名女士。

 

「我想，你還是應該告訴她。」Legolas痛恨著這些自己說出口的話，「即便命運不讓你們在一起。」

 

Aragorn努力的想要在微弱的光線之下看清楚Legolas的表情與眼神，但就算他的眼力再好也無法看見。

 

「或許吧。」他言不由衷地說著。「可是如果她，」Aragorn猛然停頓了下來，想起自己所說的應該是某位不知名的女士，「如果她無法回應我的感情呢？或是更糟的，如果她也對我有著好感？」

 

「這樣，恐怕我也無計可施。」Legolas聞言皺起眉頭；「但如果你願意告訴我她是誰，或許.....」

 

「不。」Aragorn決斷的說。「我不能告訴你。」

 

精靈暗自咬牙；「那至少告訴我，為什麼你要去東南方？」

 

「很抱歉，mellon nîn。」Aragorn說。「因為這也不是什麼非常重大的事件，你其實不用特地趕來，也不用留下來的。」

 

Legolas沈默。 _為什麼Aragorn忽然之間開始不再信任我？_ 精靈悲傷的想著。 _這幾年中間到底發生了什麼事情？從前他都會和我談這些屬於個人的事情，為什麼忽然之間他不再把事實告訴我？_

 

「我暸解了。」Legolas雖然始終不明白，但還是這樣回答。「很抱歉我唐突的不請自來，如果知道你不想要我來，我就不會這麼做的。」

 

Aragorn有些訝異的望著Legolas，「不是的Legolas，並不是這樣......」 _我該怎麼跟他說？我該說什麼？_

 

精靈伸手輕拍Aragorn的肩膀，「沒事的，mellon nîn。」他的語調中透露著淡淡的憂傷。「距離上一次相見又過了這麼久，我想當我們開始有些事情不想跟對方說也是可以理解的。」

 

人類向後仰，靠在樹幹上閉起眼睛；羞愧感油然升起，因為他讓自己的朋友感到不快樂。然而他不願多說的真正原因卻是因為太在乎他的朋友；總是有預期之外的事情可能發生，或許他低估了海盜們的戰力而他將無法活著回來，他不能讓Legolas看著他戰死，更不能讓 _Legolas的生命_ 因為自己祖先的過錯而遭受威脅。Aragorn帶著諸多的思緒與煩惱睡著，這些思緒變成了夢境，在夢裡，人類之間打著現在還未發生的戰爭，戰船上破損的旗幟高聳入雲隨風飄蕩。

 

破曉時分，隊伍收拾行李，將馬匹打點妥當準備出發。Rohan的騎士們靜靜的待著好奇看著Aragorn與Legolas急促的用精靈與爭論；他們對於Legolas忽然的到訪、以及顯然與Aragorn之間存在著的情誼有些困惑與懷疑，但也沒有對Aragorn提起。

 

眾人騎上馬背繼續他們的旅途。Legolas說服了Aragorn至少讓他跟著他們直到看見Minas Tirith，他猜測這是Aragorn要前往的目的地；Aragorn不情願的同意讓Legolas跟著隊伍同行。他們騎在其他人的前方，繼續交談著。

 

「Gandalf說Shire那邊不需要你繼續守望了。」Legolas說，「他說至少這段時間暫時不需要了。」

 

Aragorn點點頭，沒有回應。

 

Legolas轉頭看著Aragorn嚴肅的表情；他現在的樣子看起來和以前差異好大，穿著破舊磨損的衣服，身上沾滿灰塵頭髮也沒有梳理。這個模樣全然不像是Gondor皇室的繼承人，但或許這就是Aragorn的意圖。雖然兩人已經很久沒有見面，但他還是了解Aragorn，他所做的一切事情都有自己的動機，他知道Aragorn寧願打扮得像是荒野中的遊俠，而不是富麗堂皇的國王。

 

「等你這裡的事情結束，你要不要......」Legolas話還沒說完，忽然停頓了下來。事情有些詭異。

 

Aragorn拉住馬韁繩，舉起手示意隊伍停下。他知道Legolas的表情，那個表情意味著危險。他凝神傾聽周圍的動靜，想要找到危險的來源，但他所能聽到的卻只有他們的馬匹沈重的鼻息。

 

「Nad no ennas! （那裡有東西）」

 

「Man te? (是什麼)」Aragorn悄聲問。

 

Legolas一邊仔細的辨識聲音的來源，皺起了眉頭。忽然，他驚恐的睜大了眼睛。

 

「Man te?! 」Aragorn催促著，「Man te, mellon nîn?」

 

 

 

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Nad no ennas.「那裡有東西」（英文＝a thing too be there）

Man te?「是什麼」（英文＝what is it?）


	11. 南行 (其二)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些事情開始發生了。大戰的前兆。

「Man te?!」Aragorn催促著，「Man te, mellon nîn? (是什麼，我的朋友)」

 

「Glamrin. （半獸人）」Legolas轉向Aragorn，咬著牙說，「大約十幾個，距離很近。Estel，這些和我之前遇到的半獸人不一樣，他們，他們比較......」精靈遲疑的說著，語音漸弱。

 

Aragorn把握時機策馬轉身對著Rohan的騎士們示警，「半獸人！快備戰！」

 

神行客的戰鬥經驗在人類當中已經算是相當豐富的，無論是使用劍、短刀、或弓箭都是如此；而他過去所遭遇到的半獸人都不難對付，他們基本上都是毫無保留的往他的刀劍衝過來，他知道過去這些生物曾經是非常危險而且令人生畏的，但如今？他原以為這些生物已經逐漸的減少、式微，然而Legolas此刻表現的似乎並非如此。

 

 

「他們有座狼。」Legolas說著騎到Aragorn身旁悄聲說，「這些騎士們擋不住座狼的攻擊的。」

 

「到樹上去，從那裡幫我們。」Aragorn生氣的對Legolas說到。

 

Legolas沒有爭辯，騎著馬找到一棵最高的樹，起身蹲伏在馬鞍上，然後直接跳上了樹枝。

 

Aragorn看著努力表現出勇敢的樣子的Rohan騎士們，有些人的神色已經開始有些動搖了。他自己也沒覺察到的，彷彿身體裡面有個力量讓他挺直了背，以一種堅決有力的聲音說，「這些半獸人已經跟著我們有一段時間，他們可以聞到我們的氣味。」他告訴騎士們，「但目前他們還不知道我們已經聽到他們逼近的聲音。上吧，Rohan的騎士們，我們不留活口。他騎著馬轉過身，拔劍出鞘。

 

Legolas帶著驚訝與讚嘆從樹梢看著Aragorn；隨後才像是忽然想起什麼似的，彎身對著下方順從的在樹幹旁等待的馬說話。

 

「Noro. (快走)」精靈說，「Noro, Nimsir, noro!」樹下的白馬立刻快速地跑開了。

 

所有人陷入緊繃的靜默。Legolas、Aragorn和Rohan的騎士們佔有相對來說較好的位置優勢，在山丘上而且一側有樹林的庇蔭，另一側是開闊的平原；而山坡地往下蜿蜒之後又是另一座山丘，後方的景物就無法看見了。

 

只是沈默沒有維持太久，他們忽然聽到敵人的聲音。像狼一般的生物的低吼、以及半獸人粗重的呼吸聲音從山丘的另一邊傳來，然後現身在他們的視野中。總共有九隻呲牙咧嘴的座狼，背上各搭載著一個半獸人，他們像爪子的手上都拿著鋸齒狀的長矛或劍。

 

兩方人馬對峙著，彷彿都在暗中估量對方的戰鬥能力；然後忽然間就像是有人下了命令一般，雙方瞬間開始朝向對方衝刺。Legolas拉開弓，放箭，那人類不可能達到的速度快得幾乎看不見；每支箭都準確的命中：頸、關節、眼睛；不出幾分鐘，他已經放倒兩隻座狼與他們的騎士

Aragorn揮著劍，砍下了一個半獸人的腦袋，又回手刺向另一個半獸人的胸口；兩名Rohan騎士合力砍殺了一隻座狼，這時候另一隻座狼撲向Aragorn，骯髒的利齒咬上了Aragorn馬的脖子。

 

Aragorn被甩下馬背，揚起的塵土入侵了他的眼睛、口鼻；他驚恐地大叫著，心中只想到他的馬，他那美麗的夥伴，正在被座狼撕咬著，而如果他不起身備戰，下一個被撕咬的人就會是自己。

 

一個半獸人舉著帶鋸齒的劍衝向Aragorn，他及時的用自己的劍擋住了半獸人的攻擊；雖然眼睛依然被剛才的塵土弄的刺痛而且讓他眼淚直流，但與半獸人相較之下，他的近身格鬥能力依然好上很多，沒過多久，半獸人的喉嚨被割開，哀嚎著往後倒下。

 

旁邊傳來一聲人類的叫聲，Aragorn轉頭看見其中一個Rohan騎士跪在地上，胸口被半獸人的劍刺穿；Aragorn立刻衝過去，對著半獸人展開攻勢；然而這個半獸人的體型比剛才那個更大更強壯，攻擊起來更有力、同時也更有技巧。

 

隨著半獸人的攻擊，Aragorn節節後退；這時卻因為腳下絆到了突起於地面的樹根而往後跌倒，手上的劍順勢滑了出去掉在伸手可及的範圍之外。半獸人揮著劍往下砍，他及時往側邊翻滾閃過了攻擊；趁著半獸人用力將卡在地上的劍拔起的同時，Aragorn拿起了自己的劍，差點來不及擋住半獸人下一次的攻擊，半獸人的劍刺進了他的肩膀使他痛得大叫出聲，但在半獸人有機會造成更大的傷害之前，三支箭在一眨眼的瞬間射進了半獸人的頸部、腹部和胸口，他往後倒，還沒落地之前就已經斷氣。

 

Aragorn緊咬著牙齒，快速的呼吸然後把肩上的劍拔了出來。

 

「Mellon nîn?」Legolas跪在他身旁，驚慌地問著。「你還好嗎？我能為你做什麼？要不要找人來幫忙？對不起mellon nîn，我剛剛沒有.....」

 

「喔......」Aragorn咕噥著，「我沒事。」他看著Legolas，嘗試想要安撫精靈。「我真的沒事，mellon nîn，看看其他人需不需要幫忙。他說。

 

Legolas緊抿著唇，沈默的點點頭然後拾起Aragorn掉在地上的劍交還給人類，然後往Rohan騎士們的方向跑去。

 

Aragorn從他破損的斗篷上撕下一塊布，用來綁住肩上的傷口。他抓著劍從地上站起，這時另一個半獸人看到了受傷的人類，朝著他衝過來；Aragorn舉起劍，而半獸人得意的笑著，他知道半獸人高估了人類的傷勢以及自己的力量。Aragorn用力一砍，半獸人擋住了那個強力的攻擊，但Aragorn趁著半獸人還沒從上一次的攻擊中回復的時候快速的一次又一次往半獸人劈砍著，終於半獸人跪了下來，Aragorn最後一次舉起劍把他的頭砍了下來。

 

不遠的地方，剩下的兩隻座狼與他們的半獸人騎士往他們來的地方逃跑；Aragorn旁邊的一隻座狼倒了下來，喉嚨上插著一枝密林的箭，牠的嘴裡還殘留著某位Rohan騎士的遺骸，Aragorn不敢去想曾經是哪個騎士。

 

右後方忽然傳來座狼的低吼聲，Aragorn立刻舉起劍準備抵抗座狼的攻擊，但那個生物卻完全忽視了Aragorn的存在，直接從他頭上跳過，然後跟著其他的座狼與半獸人逃跑。原本跪在地上的Legolas站起身環顧著血腥的戰場，尋找著Aragorn和其他可能生還的騎士；Aragorn也做著一樣的事情，他看見其中一位Rohan的騎士正在照顧著他的同伴。他壓著自己肩上的傷口，一邊迅速往他們的方向跑去。

 

「你們兩個還好嗎？」他問。

 

兩名Rohan騎士看起來大致無恙，雖然身上都有些深淺不一的傷痕，而且其中一位看起來手臂折斷了；他面帶悲傷的望著Aragorn問，「只有我們生還嗎？」

 

Aragorn點點頭回答，「就你們，我，還有精靈。」他別開了頭，不忍再看著年輕騎士悲傷的神情。「其他的兩位......」話還沒說完，就看見精靈往座狼及半獸人消失的方向奔跑而去。

 

「Legolas!」Aragorn大喊，「Legolas，等等！不要去！」

 

精靈回過頭對著Aragorn說，「我不能讓牠們活著逃回去！可能還有更多半獸人在後面！」他說完繼續往遠方山丘的方向狂奔而去。

 

_蠢蛋！這正是為什麼他不該獨自追下去！_ Aragorn急忙問兩名Rohan騎士，「你們還能騎馬嗎？」

 

兩位騎士點頭。

 

「去把馬找回來，如果可能，留一匹給精靈和我。」Aragorn對騎士們說，「然後立刻趕回Edoras，把遇到的情況跟國王回報。」

 

說完，Aragorn轉身跳過地上半獸人、座狼的屍體殘骸，往Legolas消失的方向直追而去。 _愚蠢，愚蠢的精靈。_ 他難以置信Legolas竟然會獨自追擊殘餘的座狼和半獸人。 _而且他根本不聽我講話！_ Legolas單獨與座狼及半獸人打鬥的畫面塞滿了Aragorn驚恐的腦袋。 _萬一發生什麼事情怎麼辦？_ 他越想越擔心。 _如果..... 一定不會的，因為Legolas是個非常棒的戰士......_ 然而他依然無法停止擔心。

 

Aragorn跟著精靈留在沙地上的淺淺足跡，經過了兩隻座狼的屍體以及一個半獸人的殘骸，他在心裡計算著，如此一來剛剛逃跑的敵人只剩下一隻座狼，但很可能還有其他從未現身的半獸人或座狼會是兩者都有。他更焦慮了。

 

他加快腳步，沿著Drúadan森林的邊緣盡可能隱藏自己的蹤跡，同時又要尋找Legolas的身影；忽然間他看見精靈了。精靈倒在一棵樹的陰影中，在光線落差的影響之下，如果不是因為旁邊有一隻座狼正在那裡繞著圈子走，Aragorn根本不會注意到Legolas。座狼大張著嘴，惱怒地甩著頭，彷彿有蒼蠅在牠的耳邊盤旋那樣； Aragorn看到牠身上斜插著一支箭，箭頭從牠骯髒的皮毛間穿透出來。

 

座狼被自己身上卡著的箭所分心，但是牠隨時可能再度攻擊，而Legolas沒有移動閃躲也沒有起身攻擊；心裡想著最壞的情況，Aragorn憤怒的往座狼狂奔而去，他用雙手舉著劍，嘗試忽略掉肩上傷口傳來的疼痛，用力地朝著座狼揮砍而去，座狼即時閃避躲開了攻擊。

 

牠對著Aragorn低聲咆哮，開始繞著他移動，Aragorn也朝著座狼大吼，始終與牠四目相接；座狼跳起來撲向他，他低身閃避卻依然被牠的利爪抓上了原本就已經受傷的肩膀，因而被撲倒在地。Aragorn大口喘氣，過了幾秒鐘才意識到自己的劍已經深深插進座狼的胸口，而座狼已經不再動彈了；他讓自己稍事休息回復氣力，然後才一鼓作氣地把座狼從自己身上推開。

一旦脫身，Aragorn立刻往Legolas奔去；他如釋重負的發現精靈仍有呼吸，但下一刻他看見精靈身上的傷，從肩膀直到腰側佈滿了看起來像是被座狼撕咬過的傷痕，所幸，不知何故座狼並沒有將精靈咬死而選擇將他甩到旁邊，Aragorn對此深感慶幸。精靈纖瘦的手指揪著自己身上的衣料，眼睛幾乎要閉上了。

 

Aragorn覺得自己的心跳像是漏了一拍，「Mellon nîn，Legolas，」他急促的呼喚著，「不要睡著，快起來。」

 

Legolas微微睜開了眼睛，但卻沒有對焦，眨了幾下又緩緩閉上。

 

「Legolas！」Aragorn大喊，「起來，不要睡，快點起來！」他小心翼翼的將精靈從地上拉起，輕拍他的面頰。「你不可以先我而死，meleth nín，我不准！」

 

就在此時，Aragorn聽見了馬的嘶鳴聲，他循著聲音的方向望去，看見Nimsir就站在山丘上，像一道白色的光芒，就像是感受到了主人的痛苦而趕來救援一般。

 

「看來，我們的幫手到了，meleth nín。」Aragorn低聲說著，嘗試著抱起Legolas。

 

Aragorn忘了自己肩上的刀傷，隨著自己試圖移動Legolas的動作又再一次被拉扯，讓他忍不住呻吟出聲。Legolas很輕，比一個成年人的重量少上很多，或許和孩童差不多，即便如此，對於已經負傷在身的人類依然是沉甸的重量。

 

Nimsir依在他們身旁跪下，讓Aragorn能夠比較輕鬆的將Legolas放在牠背上，Aaragorn坐在精靈身後，Nimsir等待兩人坐定了，才站起身；Aragorn緊緊的抓著Nimsir的鬃毛不讓自己和精靈掉下馬背。

 

「Noro! (走吧)」Aragorn下令，「Nimsir, noro! Hortho! (快走)!」

 

白馬迅速的奔馳，他們身旁的景物消融成模糊的影像；Aragorn感覺自己越來越疲累、虛弱，但他不敢闔眼，也不敢去想自己若睡著之後會發生什麼事情。他們在途中僅僅短暫停下休息了三次；在Mering Stream停下讓Nimsir喝水，而Aragorn盡可能的清洗自己和Legolas身上的傷口，他幸運的在附近發現了Athelas，於是將草藥嚼碎敷在自己肩上，也敷在Legolas身上。

 

精靈始終沒有醒來，但在Aragorn清洗他身上的傷口的時候動了動，無意識的說著人類也聽不懂的詞語；Aragorn輕拍著精靈，低聲安撫。

 

「我知道的，meleth nín，我知道。我們要去Lothlorien，那裡的精靈會幫助我們。」

 

待Nimsir得到足夠的休息之後他們再次啟程，直到River Entwash的堤岸邊才停下又短暫的休息了一陣子。在進入Lothlorien之前的最後一條河邊，他們停下來尋找可以安全渡河的地點，而最終卻是Nimsir自己而不是Aragorn挑選了過河的路徑。

 

當他們終於抵達Lothlorien的時候，Aragorn和Legoals都已經失血太多，精靈的呼吸越來越淺也越來越急促，而Aragorn開始覺得周圍的景物變得模糊、不真實；他努力的想要睜著眼睛保持清醒，嘴裡唸著連自己也不知道是什麼的話語。他現在只能勉強的知覺到Nimsir正帶著他們走在樹林裡面，而他無論如何都不能放開Legolas。

 

「Legolas, ci bain in elin. Ci velethron e-guilen. Gi mellin, gi mellin. Meleth nín, gi mellin. Im innas melin n’uir? Gi mellin... 」

 

此刻Aragorn感覺到Nimsir停下了腳步，然後自己好像正被人拉下馬背；他環顧四周，覺得像是周圍的樹木彎下身，把自己抱在懷中，粗壯的樹枝感覺十分輕柔又溫暖。

 

「Av-‘osto. (別害怕)」樹木們輕聲的說著，然後開始吟唱。

 

Aragorn讓自己掉落進樹木的懷抱中，然後滿心感激的發現精靈還在，Legolas依然被自己的雙臂環抱著。但下一刻，在他能阻止之前，精靈被拉開了。

 

「Legolas!」Aragorn大喊著，努力想要甩開腦袋裡的昏沈，「Baw! Man cerig? (不！你們要做什麼)」他問身旁的樹木們，「Tolo dan, avo nago den! (回來，不要傷害他)」

 

樹木沒有回答，他無能為力看著自己和Legolas被分開，越來越遠。「Leithio nin! (放開我)」Aragorn絕望的大喊著，一邊不停扭動想要掙脫，「Legolas! Leithio nin! Legolas! Legolas!」而他終究失去了意識。

 

Aragorn再次醒來的時候，覺得自己彷彿經歷了一場冬眠，手腳像是很久沒有活動一樣的僵硬沈重，但卻得到了前所未有的休憩；夜晚的樹林透著光亮，透著藍色的光線隨著角度與折射呈現各種不一樣的色調。他認得這些樹木、這片森林。 _我在Lothlorien_ ，他心想。

 

他慢慢起身，注意到遠處的歌聲從樹冠上流瀉而下，如同他所知道的每一首精靈歌謠一般美麗優雅；他聽不清楚歌謠的詞句，但也沒有費神去辨識。

 

Aragorn檢查了自己的身上，發現肩上的傷口現在只剩下一道淺淺的疤痕；他握起拳頭，伸展了一下手臂，感覺沒有任何異常，除此之外，原本受傷的地方也已經完全不會疼痛。他發現自己被換上了一套衣物，才想起自己原本身上的衣服早已經沾滿了血跡和塵土。

 

_Legolas!_ 他猛然想起稍早發生的事情，想起Legolas。

 

「不要害怕，Elessar。Legolas Greenleaf活下來了。」

 

Aragorn被這聲音徹底嚇了一跳，立刻轉過身面對說話的人，低下頭行禮。

 

「Lady Galadriel.」他恭敬的問候。

 

而就在他低頭行禮的時候，頭腦終於有時間處理剛才聽到的訊息，然後感覺到全然的如釋重負，但是下一刻，當他意識到自己身處何處的時候，頭腦忽然間又變得一片空白了。Lady Galadriel，Lady of Light，她是如今中土世界的精靈族群中最有力量與智慧者，若Aragorn說自己一點也沒有對她心存畏懼，那肯定是謊言。

 

「Aragorn。」她的聲音像是絲綢般的平滑，又像秋日傍晚的陽光一樣溫暖。「Elessar。」

 

Lady Galadriel移動到他的身邊，優雅的抬起白皙的手，溫柔的抬起Aragorn的下巴，讓他能夠看著自己。她的嘴唇沒有動作，但是Aragorn卻能夠清楚的聽見她說話。「Isildur的繼承人，不要害怕，我一直在等待你的到訪。」她停頓了一下，對著Aragorn露出饒富興味的微笑。「然而，我卻是沒有預期會是在這樣奇異的情況之下見到你。」她鬆開手，收起了笑容而變得嚴肅；「值得慶幸的是，你及時趕到了Lothlorien。」

 

「我誠心的感謝您的仁慈與寬厚。」Aragorn有些遲疑的看著Lady Galadriel的眼睛，覺得自己在精靈女王的面前十分渺小而無足輕重。

 

精靈再次微笑，點頭示意；「我想，我們有很多事情要談，Elessar。」她說道。「關於過去，以及未來。但首先，我知道你並不愛Arwen...... 」

 

Aragorn聞言睜大了眼睛。「我......」

 

「先別說。」她伸出一隻手指放在Aragorn的嘴唇上輕聲地阻止他，「不要害怕，對此，我並不覺得生氣或是高興；因為事實就是如此，不會因為時間或是我說了什麼而改變。」

 

Aragorn只覺得自己的心跳如雷，想著萬一觸怒Lady Galadriel自己可能會遭受到什麼樣恐怖的懲罰。

 

他在自己的腦海中聽見了Lady Galadriel的聲音，而他無法停止想像那些文字化為影像在他心裡浮動的樣子。「然而，我知道你喜愛的那人是誰。」精靈女王的眼神停留在Aragorn身上，卻不帶著憤怒或嚴酷，她就只是凝望著人類。「你不該因為自己的情感而批判、責難你自己。」

 

隨後，Lady Galadriel移開了視線，而Aragorn感覺自己像是脫離了女王的掌握；「現在，跟我來。」她說著移動了腳步。「我想我們有很多事情需要討論。跟我來，未來的王者，我可以給你一個機會。」她回頭對著Aragorn微笑，「鏡子裡面的水將會告訴你某些事情，你自己可以決定，要往裡面看，或是繼續視而不見。」

 

 

辛達語：翻譯與註釋

(依出現順序)

 

Man te?「是什麼?」

Glamrim「半獸人」

Noro.「快走」（英文＝go）

Nimsir 在這裡是Legoals的馬匹的名字，意思是白色的河（英文＝white river）

Hortho.「快跑」（英文＝move with speed）

Av-‘osto. 「不要害怕」（英文＝Do not fear）

Baw.「不！」（英文＝no, stop）

Man cerig? 「你們要做什麼？」

Tolo dan. 「回來」（英文＝return）

Avon ago den. 「不要傷害他」（英文＝Do not hurt/kill him）

Lethio nin. 「放開我」（英文＝ Release me）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *譯註：保留和原作一樣，Aragorn喃喃碎念的地方都沒有翻譯。原作者說，這樣比較能夠呈現胡言亂語的感覺，但猜想大家可能都可以推測他到底在說些什麼，如果大家好奇的話，他只是毫無保留的把心裡一直想對Legolas說的話全都說出來了。
> 
> Oh, and we are halfway there.


	12. 今非昔比

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorongil，Eagle of the Star，此刻正率領著部屬騎馬前行。他身穿著Gonder王城中最精緻的外袍，閃亮的鎧甲輝映著陽光，深色頭髮披垂在肩上，面無表情；眼睛下方被疲倦的黑影侵佔，總因此招惹旁人的關心。他是Rohan國王Thengel以及Gondor攝政王Ecthelion二世忠誠的參謀，過去十年以來一直跟隨兩方的聯軍......
> 
> Thorongil的真實身份是Aragorn。

Thorongil，Eagle of the Star，此刻正率領著部屬騎馬前行。他身穿著Gonder王城中最精緻的外袍，閃亮的鎧甲輝映著陽光，深色頭髮披垂在肩上，面無表情；眼睛下方被疲倦的黑影侵佔，總因此招惹旁人的關心。他是Rohan國王Thengel以及Gondor攝政王Ecthelion二世忠誠的參謀，過去十年以來一直跟隨兩方的聯軍，抵禦黑暗勢力的侵襲。

 

作為一個忠臣，他一直別無所求，但也不會拒絕國王或攝政王的賞賜；他唯一的請求只有希望能夠去拜訪他的朋友，但即便如此，每一次他出行的時候總會帶著一小隊騎兵，在旅途中同時巡邏偵查Rohan以及Gondor的邊境，確保中土世界最強大的兩個國度的安全。

 

Thorongil，他的真實身份是Aragorn，但他覺得自己再也無法與這個名字匹配，或是他自始至終根本沒有，未來也不可能會有與這個名字匹配的一天。這麼多年以來，他用過很多不同的名字，他自己知道，沒有哪個名字是屬於他真正的名字的。Aragorn是他很小的時候被賦予的名字，讓他倍感陌生的名字，像一塊邊緣已經開始磨損脫落的標籤，讓他毫無困難的隨時可以將之撕下去除然後換一個不一樣的上去，像是Thorongil。他用過很多不同的名字，未來可能還會有更多，全看他周圍的人是誰，如何稱呼他，他就會變成那個名字的主人。

 

所以當他騎著馬越過Gondor的平原的時候，覺得自己慢慢變回Estel，那個在精靈國度的綠意盎然的樹冠下長大的，叫做希望的男孩，而他的精靈朋友Legolas就會在那裡等著他。他依然盡可能的與Legolas見面，同時對於精靈並沒有前去Minas Tirith找他而心存感激，特別在多年前兩人經歷了Drúadan Forest外圍的座狼攻擊事件之後。

 

Thorongil經常夢見那天的事情，以及他們兼程趕往Lothlorien的經過；然後接下來的幾個星期，他都會因為這些回憶被喚起而無法安穩的睡覺。他對精靈的情感並沒有漸少，反而與日俱增；他不再對其他人事物動心，沒有什麼能與他在Legolas身上看見的美好相提並論，所有的男人與女人在他的眼中都是同樣的，都一樣無趣。所以，當他與Legolas在書信中約定好見面的日子，他又開始無法安穩的睡覺，但這次是出於期待。他們大約每年會見面一次，只是最近因為接連著幾場的戰役，Thorongil與Legolas已經有兩年沒機會相見，因此精靈與人類都熱切的渴望見到對方。

 

終於，隊伍到達Fangorn森林的邊緣；眾人跳下馬等待，因為沒有精靈的帶領，他們不敢貿然進入森林。當然，Thorongil可以帶著大家進森林，但是他沒有信心能在錯綜複雜的樹林與小徑中找到Legolas；他能夠分辨出樹木的低語和林間的風聲，但他不懂樹木的語言，畢竟他不是精靈，而這種能力無法透過學習而獲得。

 

隨行的Rohan和Gondor騎兵開始小心翼翼的輕聲交談，擔憂地看著眼前的森林，以及天黑以後平原那邊可能來襲的敵人。不過，在日落之前精靈Legolas Greenleaf與他的坐騎Nimsir來到了眾人的身旁，精靈跳下馬，與Thorongil就像是戰友或兄弟那樣的相擁。

 

「Estel, mellon nîn, mae g’ovannen. (Estel，我的朋友，見到你真好)」Legolas笑著說。

 

Thorongil也笑了，瞬間覺得彷彿過去那個男孩又回來了，從心底浮現然後對著他的好朋友微笑。隨行的騎士們圍在他們身旁，聽著兩人用奇怪的語言交談而露出疑惑的表情；他們對於精靈所知不多，對於像Thorohgil這樣的人類竟然會與精靈交友更感好奇。Legolas有時候會聽見他們的低語，然後偷偷告訴Thorongil，然後換來人類的大笑。

 

Legolas帶領著眾人進入了Fangorn森林，然後在一個隱蔽的地方紮營準備過夜。隨行的騎士們基於對森林的警戒與迷信，他們圍著火堆緊靠在一起；Thorongil要大家在平原的地帶收集樹枝、枯葉用來生火。

 

眾人都安頓妥當以後，Legolas和Thorongil到距離騎士們稍遠一點的地方佈置他們自己的營地；他們刻意與其他人拉出一些距離，到一個依舊能看見騎士們的營地、卻又不會聽見彼此交談聲音的地方。Legolas舒適的躺在兩棵樹的樹根盤結交錯的凹陷處，Thorongil坐在他身旁，慢慢褪去人前的偽裝，變回Estel和Aragorn。

 

「Aragorn, mellon nîn, 你好嗎？」Legolas問著一邊打開自己的隨身行李，拿出了為兩人準備的精靈糧食。

 

Aragorn停頓了一下子，才輕描淡寫的回答。「還好。」

 

精靈面露憂傷的微笑，輕易看穿了人類的掩飾。「睡得好不好？」他說著遞給Aragorn一些食物。

 

Aragorn沒有回答，只是沈默的接下了Legolas給他的食物，也沒有看著精靈。

 

「我想也是。」Legolas說。

 

「你呢？一切都好嗎？」Aragorn問。

 

「還好。」精靈言不由衷地說，然後咬了一口乾糧。

 

Aragorn大笑了出來。「我們為什麼要繼續這樣互相欺騙？」

 

「是啊，為什麼？」精靈的臉上帶著憂傷的微笑。

 

於是兩人陷入了尷尬的沈默。當見面的機會越來越少，兩人之間出現的沈默也越來越多；Legolas熱切的想念他的人類朋友，最近以來一直也不容易安睡，雖然說他原本就不像人類需要那麼多的睡眠。他自己的夢境中也充滿了焦慮與擔心，總是會想起Aragorn，總是在擔心著Aragorn，不管是睡著或醒著的時刻；他害怕著東南方的情勢，害怕著Aragorn可能遭遇到的危險，即便經常收到Aragorn的來信而且他自己也知道Aragorn必定是一得空閑就會寫信給自己，他還是忍不住害怕，會不會有這麼一天，這些信件忽然就停止了，再也沒有了。所幸，Aragorn不時的還會要他一起參與某些任務，但都是危險性很低的活動，只是這些任務最近也越來越少了。

 

「我很擔心你。」Legolas忍不住脫口而出，「十分擔心。」他接著說，而在他能阻止自己繼續說下去之前將自己心裡的憂慮全說了出來，「有時候我整天都無法思考別的事情，思緒全被你可能遭遇到的危險和死亡的威脅佔滿。」

 

Aragorn長嘆了一口氣，把食物放在一旁轉過身面對著Legolas，想要說些安慰的話語；他想告訴Legolas自己心裡的真實聲音，想要告訴Legolas無須擔心，想要Legolas知道為什麼不需要擔心，想要Legolas知道精靈不該為了這個世界上的任何事物擔心，但他卻什麼也說不出口。

 

「不用擔心。」他終於說道，「請不用為我心。你知道的，我能夠很熟練的使用武器，因為我有最好的老師訓練我，而且我也不再是個小孩了。」

 

「Aragorn，你就像是我的兄弟一樣，就算我不想擔心，我也無法真的不擔心。」Legolas發現自己的手微微顫抖著。

 

人類伸手觸碰精靈的臉，將他轉過來面對自己，兩人對望著；「不管怎樣我總是會遇到各種麻煩。」他說，「而且你知道如果我不是Aragorn，不是這個身份這個血脈，我不會走上這條路的。」

 

Legolas搖頭，「Aragorn，我知道你還是會參與這些戰爭，即便不是你自己要領兵參戰。」精靈皺起了眉頭，「我只是希望，你會像我珍惜你的生命一樣珍惜你自己的生命。」

 

精靈的話語不斷的在Aragorn耳邊迴響著。 _Legolas_ ，Aragorn心想， _喔Legolas，如果我可以讓你知道你這樣說對我來說意義有多重大，如果我可以讓你知道我真正想讓你知道的事情會有多好。_ 他鬆手放開Legolas，克制著自己想要讓手指在精靈臉上多停留的慾望。

 

「不用擔心。」Aragorn再次說，「我在Gondor這裡的任務完成了，我想會有很長的一段時間我不會再回Gondor了。」

 

Legolas聞言抬起頭看著Aragorn，「你要回Imladris嗎？」

 

Aragorn笑了，他看著精靈臉上毫無掩飾的期待，「我會。」他說。

 

Legolas的笑容裡面掩藏不住的快樂，讓Aragorn感到心醉神迷，強烈的渴望著將Legolas拉近自己的懷抱中，撫摸精靈美麗的長髮與精緻的臉龐，親吻他。他被自己的思緒嚇了一跳，迅速往後退；Legolas的笑容立刻變成了疑惑的表情。

 

「怎麼了？」他問，「Aragorn?」

 

Aragorn努力擠出一個微笑，但顯然說服不了精靈。Legolas皺著眉頭說，「你看起來真的十分疲累，你需要好好休息。」

 

「不行，我輪第一班守夜。」Aragorn張大著眼睛說。

 

精靈輕笑出聲，「我輪第一班。」他說，「你知道的，我不需要那麼多睡眠。」

 

Aragorn嘆息。「好吧。但是午夜的時候你一定要叫我起來。」一邊說，又咬了一口精靈乾糧。

 

Legolas看著人類微笑著點了點頭，謊言不用說出來比較容易表達；Aragorn揚起一邊眉毛，彷彿在思考他的精靈朋友會不會依言照辦，最後他選擇相信Legoals。

 

「好吧。」Aragorn說，「那現在你要跟我說說關於密林的生活，還有你父親。」

 

Legolas挖苦的笑了笑，「喔，我父親啊。」他說，「最近還真是讓人歡心呢。」

 

Aragorn聽見精靈的語調暗自竊笑，「依然把你當做幼精靈？」

 

Legolas搖頭，「事實上，與他相較之下我真的還是幼精靈。」

 

「他不可能這麼老吧。」Aragorn說。

 

「如果以人類的年齡而言，我差不多算二十歲，而他......」Legolas彷彿在思考一般的停頓了下來，吃著自己的乾糧，「大概是七十多，快八十了吧？」他不確定的說。

 

Aragorn狡黠的笑著說，「他該不是忘了自己的生日？」

 

「我們都不記得了。」Legolas也笑了。「想像一下過幾千歲的生日的模樣。」

 

他們繼續聊了一陣子，Aragorn終於睡著了；他面向著Legolas側躺著。Legolas保持警戒的注意著他們周圍的樹林環境，輕聲哼唱著歌謠。

 

幾個小時之後，Aragorn開始在睡夢中喃喃自語，Legolas轉過身看著他，露出疑惑的神色。Aragorn的深色卷髮掩蓋住了大半的臉龐，精靈彎下身，伸手撥開Aragorn的髮絲，看見了人類緊皺的眉頭。

 

「喔，mellon nîn。」他在Aragorn耳邊憐惜的低語著，撫摸著他的面頰，「好好睡吧，這些都只是夢境而已，沒事的。」

 

然而人類的表情在睡夢中變得更緊繃，持續的呢喃著；Legolas輕嘆了一口氣，開始輕聲唱著一首他小的時候，還是真正的幼精靈的時候，學會的一首歌謠。

 

他持續的撫摸著Aragorn的頭，用手指梳著Aragorn的深色頭髮，同時又小心翼翼地不要驚醒醒Aragorn；出乎意料之外的Legolas發現人類並沒有醒來，顯然是疲憊到了極致而沉睡著，慢慢的他停止了夢囈，臉上的表情也和緩了下來，繼續睡著。

 

當Aragorn醒來的時候，Legolas原本預期著他會因為自己沒有在午夜的時候叫醒他而生氣，但Aragorn卻因為已經不知道自己多久沒有像昨夜那樣睡得安穩而為此感謝精靈讓他獲得了充足的休息。

 

眾人開始整理營地，收拾他們的裝備；Aragorn試圖想要恢復Thorongil的樣貌，但顯然只有他與生俱來的領袖氣質以及堅定的號令語調回來了，其餘關於Thorongil壓抑自持的樣貌都消失在被Legolas喚起的，Estel輕鬆平靜的舉手投足之間。騎士們發現了他的轉變，但跟著Thorongil這麼多年，見識過他的各種能耐，對此也就不特別覺得異常。

 

Thorongil與隊伍中的一位Gondor軍官，也是第二順位的指揮官，走到一旁去協商著接下來的行動，留下Legolas協助眾人將裝備放置到馬背上。騎士們雖然對於精靈族群十分陌生，對於Legolas卻也表現十分友善，而但當他們發現Legolas會說流利的通用語之後，就把他當作人類一樣的相處。

 

「你們認識Estel很久了？」Legolas問。

 

其中一位首先意識到Estel是精靈稱呼他們指揮官的名字的年輕騎士，微笑著點頭說，「是啊。從Thorongil來到Minas Tirith之後，我們一直都在同一個單位。」

 

「還真是一段很長的時間呢。」Legolas不禁感到一陣羨嫉，因為自己這段時間不能夠在Aragorn身邊而對方卻能夠與Aragorn一起行動。

 

「真的很長一段時間。」另一位比較年長的騎士也同意。

 

「你們都很了解他。」Legolas說著， _但我比你們更了解他_ ，他心想。

 

「是啊。」其中一位騎士說著，「他是我見過最會用劍的戰士。」

 

「還有弓箭。」隊伍中最年輕的騎士說，「能和他一起作戰真的很榮幸。」

 

眾人紛紛點頭，眼神中充滿了回憶。

 

「可惜他要離開了。」另一位騎士說著走過來，加入了正在談話的人群，他原本在一旁整理著營地一邊聽眾人說話；「你們真該見識他在Haradwaith的時候，在Umbar港口的戰鬥！」

 

所有人歡呼應和著，Legolas揚起眉毛露出饒富興味的表情，而騎士們就把精靈的表情當作是鼓勵大家繼續說下去。

 

「他策劃了一場突襲。」其中一位騎士說，「我們在他們措手不及的時候發動攻擊，然後燒毀了他們的船艦和房屋。」精靈看見說話的騎士的眼神在回憶中閃亮著，「Thorongil舉著劍帶著我們大家進攻，然後贏得了勝利。」

 

「他像是如入無人之境一樣的戰鬥。」另一個人接著說，「他單挑Umbar海盜的首領，然後輕而易舉地把他的頭砍了下來。」

 

「幾乎像是血流成河啊。」不待停頓，群體裡面有人繼續，「Thorongil全身上下都沾滿了血，我們一度以為那是他自己的血，因為他看起來好像快要倒下來了一樣......」

 

這些影像在Legolas的腦海中鮮明的成形，他可以清楚地看見Aragorn，他的Aragorn，昂然站立在一具無頭的屍體旁邊。Aragorn絕對不會想要讓自己的雙手沾滿鮮血，他絕對不會想要取走別人的性命，他絕對不會想要像這樣子的殺死一個Númenorean。一定有什麼在驅使著Aragorn，有什麼東西改變了他的Aragorn。騎士們繼續分享著各種驚心動魄的戰鬥回憶，但是Legolas全然無法繼續聽下去；他的心中被Aragorn的影像佔滿了，他的朋友全身沾滿別人的鮮血，困惑而憤怒，好像有什麼東西從裡到外的把他撕裂開來。難怪，Legoals心想，他的人類朋友會因此惡夢連連，他的命運是如此充滿黑暗與恐懼。

 

當Aragorn回來的時候，眾人已經從興奮的談話中安靜了下來。Legolas清楚的告訴Rohan與Gondor的騎士們，這些故事可能不像它們聽起來的那樣可以當作茶餘飯後的娛興，於是大家漸漸陷入一陣沈默。Legoals在眾人已經騎上馬準備啟程的時候，轉頭仔細端詳著Aragorn的臉孔，彷彿在尋找著不存在的血跡殘留一樣。

 

「你還好嗎？」Aragorn問。

 

Legolas別過頭，咬著牙齒說，「我想我們都不好。」他一邊說著翻身跳到Nimsir背上。

 

Aragorn沒有騎上自己的馬，而伸出一隻手放在Nimsir的脖子阻止牠往前走，他抬頭望著精靈，「他們都跟你說了些什麼？」

 

精靈緊鎖的眉心並未鬆開，但他還是傾身向前握住了Aragorn放在Nimsir身上的手，「不要覺得你自己是孤單一人，永遠不要這樣想，Estel。」精靈看著Aragorn的眼睛說道，「我會盡可能地嘗試去了解你告訴我的事情，而且我不會據此評斷你的所作所為。」

 

Aragorn看起來更加困惑了。「他們到底跟你說了些什麼？」他又一次問著，這次語調更加堅定。

 

精靈笑了，但是笑容裡面充滿了悲傷。「他們說了Haradwaith的戰事，Umbar海盜。」

 

Aragorn的表情瞬間像是罩上了一層寒冰。「該做的事情都已經完成了。」他一邊說著把自己的手從Legoals手中抽出來，轉身走向自己的馬。「我不想繼續被這件事情困住。」

 

Legolas沈默的看著Aragorn跳上馬背，策馬走到自己旁邊；人類的表情這時候柔和下來了。「我原本想要儘早離開的，可是......」他說著用手指勾弄著韁繩，「這也就是我一開始要去Gondor的理由，應該算是私人的事情。」Aragorn又停了下來，這一次他轉過頭看著Legolas。「我一點都不喜歡這件事。我嘗試著要他們不要再戰鬥了，請求他們投降，承認戰敗。」他再次轉過頭，「那個海盜的首領有個小孩，是一個二歲大的女孩，戰鬥發生的時候她和她的母親在家裡......」他說話的聲音越來越小，破碎，然後消失。

 

兩人陷入了長長的沈默；周遭能聽見的只剩下馬匹的鼻息和踏步的聲音。Aragorn終於再次抬頭看著精靈，而他的灰色眼睛透著冰冷的神色。「我好厭倦人類的軟弱。」他說，「拜託你，mellon nîn，幫我逃離這一切好不好？」他懇求著。

 

Legolas點頭，心中充滿了憐惜與不捨。「我們不要去Imladris。」他說，因為他知道Lord Elrond的立場只會讓這一切更糟；精靈接著又補充道，「我們也不要去Mirkwood。」

 

Aragorn也點頭表示同意，「如果女王允許......」

 

「她會的，我知道。」Legolas說，「我們去那裡，暫時躲開所有的命運還有期許。」他說著將手放在他的人類朋友的肩上。「到女王永恆的森林休息一陣子，逃開這一切。」精靈終於露出真心的微笑，「就你和我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：原作者說，這裡就不再把這個章節出現的辛達語翻譯逐條列出來了，相信大家看到這裡應該都很熟悉這些單詞了吧～


End file.
